That time in Portland
by ilovesos9467
Summary: Dimitri works for Abe instead of the academy. He is sent to protect Rose and Lissa instead of bring them back to the academy. Could love blossom During their time in Portland? COMPLETED/SEQUEL IN THE WORKS!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic. Please bear with me. I'd love some constructive criticism so please review! **

I was awoken by the ringing of my cell phone. Since it was my day off, I considered not answering it, quickly rethinking that idea on the off chance it could be my boss. My boss, Ibraham "Abe" Mazur, is not the kind of man that should or could be ignored. If he wanted something from you, he got it by whatever means necessary. That's why he is my boss instead of my charge.

The notorious Abe Mazur is also a moroi, one of 3 kinds of vampires in my world, the good kind of vampire. Moroi wield the ability to specialize and control one of the 4 elements: water, fire, air, and earth. The living vampires. They don't kill for the blood that they require to live. Moroi live off of the blood of well treated, yet very addicted, feeders. Feeders are humans that willingly offer their blood in exchange for the high that they feel from the bite of a moroi.

Among the moroi world, there are 12 royal families. Generally, royalty equates to power; for Abe, this is not the case. Abe is the most powerful moroi in the world aside from Queen Tatiana, herself, but Abe is in no way royalty. Abe was simply a business man and was often referred to as Zmey, or Serpant. It's actually fitting if you look to his family crest; it is a Cobra.

I quickly masked the sleepiness I was feeling with my thick Russian accent as I answered the phone.

"Belikov."

"Mazur's office. 1 hour. Pack your bags. Details will be given upon arrival."

The rushed voice on the other end belonged to Pavel, Abe's half brother and head guardian. All guardians, such as myself, are dhampirs, the second kind of vampire. Well, half vampire. Dhampirs don't drink blood like moroi, but they inherit traits from the moroi such as good health, exceptional strength and speed, and fondness of the night. Dhampirs are born when a moroi has a child with a human, which was deemed taboo long before I was born, or a dhampir, which usually results in a single dhampir mother and a fatherless dhampir child. Unfortunately, dhampirs cannot reproduce amongst themselves due to biological incompatibilities. Dhampirs are taught to become guardians and protect moroi with our lives, simply to keep our race from becoming extinct. They come first. That's just how we live.

Just as quickly as the conversation began, it was finished. I got out of bed and grabbed a shower. It was not unusual for me to be sent on spur of the moment missions considering the fact that I'm the best guardian around. By the time I was 16, I had surpassed every guardian instructor at the academy that I attended. I graduated a year early and was sent to Court to 'attempt' to further my education. Soon after, I surpassed even the Queen's personal guardians.

My name is Dimitri Belikov.

I had showered, gotten dressed, and packed my bags in about 38 minutes, my best time yet. Since I started working for Abe, I've learned to travel light. Only the necessities: my weapons and 2 changes of clothes, one casual outfit and one guardian uniform.

My guardian uniform consisted of sleek black pants that are easy to fight in, a white under shirt, and an unusually thin black jacket. All three were made with an abundantly soft material that is resistant to most wear and tear, keeps me warm in cold weather and cool in warm weather, and is supposed to be flame retardant. Although, I've never tested that last one.

Every guardian is given the option to add a small symbol on the right breast area of their jacket. Most guardians choose to have the crest of their charge's family, in order to show their loyalty to their Moroi.

Well, as for my symbol, it's blank. I've battled my internal self many times trying to decide on my symbol, but I can not bring myself to decide. Even knowing that I could change my symbol later if I so desired, I could not decide.

I was offered a chance to be the head of all guardians and the Moroi Queen's personal guardian, until Queen Tatiana found out that I could not commit to her family crest being my symbol. my mother taught me honor and with that, I decided to only ever commit to ONE symbol on my guardian uniform.

The walk to Abe's office was a short one. I arrived 15 minutes early and was promptly let in his office. Abe's office was fairly large, easily fitting the numerous book shelves, a large flat screen TV, several chairs, a couch and a large solid oak desk. Noting that there was only 6 people already in the room, I moved forward to address Abe. Before I had the chance to speak, I was cut off by the only female in the room, who to my surprise, was a guardian. I was caught by surprise because she was so small, maybe 5 foot tall, and though it was obvious that she was normally thin, she was at least 6 months pregnant. She has fiery red hair with an olive skin tone, and despite her belly, she wore a guardians uniform.

"Is this all of them, Abe? Do you really think that only 4 of them could protect them until they return to the academy? " she sounded pissed but she kept her emotions off of her face.

"Janine, dear, I'm sending my best to watch over the girls. Nothing or no one will be able to touch them, much less harm them. I'm sending 4 so that rotations can be kept up and no one has the ability to slack off," Abe smoothly replied.

The female guardian, Janine, looked at though she was going to explode. I tensed, not knowing how to handle the situation on hand. That's when Pavel spoke.

"Guardian Hathaway, we need to start this meeting. The longer we stand here while you bicker with Abe, the longer your daughter and the Dragomir Princess are without protection."

I had heard about the Princess, the last Dragomir, running away from the academy a few months back. I also knew she had run away with a novice, a guardian in training, who had no way to protect the Princess in times of danger.

I spoke before I realized it.

"Have the Dragomir Princess and her friend been located?"

Abe spoke after a quiet moment.

"One of my contacts spotted them in Portland and managed to get me the address where they are residing. He is keeping an eye on them in case they move, but they are still in danger. That's where you come in, Belikov. Well, you, and your team."

I looked beside me at the other 3 guardians and instantly recognized them as 3 of the best men in Abe's mass of guardians. I recalled their names being Jeremy, Paul, and Alex.

Abe handed a folder to each of us and started speaking again.

"I don't suppose I have to express the importance of this mission. Each of you know that the last Dragomir must be protected at any cost. That being said, I want the novice with her treated the same way. That novice's name is Rosemarie Hathaway. From what I'm told, she prefers the name Rose. The mission is to watch them and protect them, but do NOT let them know you are there. If they know you are there, they will run again. They don't want to go back to the academy and although I don't understand it, I'm going to respect it for now. Belikov, you will be the exception. I've set it up that you will be moving into the apartment with Rose and the Prin-"

"WHAT?!" Obviously Janine did not like that idea.

"Janine, I'm doing this to protect them. Arguing with me will not keep them safe. I know what I'm doing. I believe Belikov is the best choice to implement some type of near guard. Now please, Janine, let me finish."

I was astounded. I've never heard anyone question Abe the way Janine did. Well, at least not without them losing their knee caps.

Abe turned back to me.

"The apartment is set up so that you will share a kitchen and living area with the girls. You will be their guard, NOT their friend, but you will have to gain their trust."

I finally spoke.

"How am I to gain their trust? The novice-"

"Rose. Her name is Rose." Janine said, sounding almost defeated.

I nodded and continued.

"Rose will likely know that I'm a guardian as soon as she sees me. And you said yourself, Abe, that they will run the moment that they think guardians have come to take them back to the academy."

Abe sighed. I knew this was going to be a tough mission.

"Belikov, that's why I've chosen you for this task. You are the greatest guardian there is and I have no doubt that you will make this work."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Pavel spoke up.

"Perhaps you can pretend to have run away from the Moroi society, just as they have. That would mean giving up your guardian uniform and reverting to always wearing casual clothing."

No one else would say anything. I was lost in thought as to how I would make this work. Perhaps Pavel was right.

"When do we leave? "

"45 minutes. There is a car out front waiting to take you all to the airport. You will arrive this evening. Belikov, don't fail me. The rest of you remember to stay hidden but stay close. I want daily reports. If anything happens to Rose or the Princess while you are protecting them, I will not be kind. Now, go."

And with that, we left and boarded the plane to Portland.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. I only own the plot. **

**Thank you for reading! please review!**


	2. First Meeting

I got off the plane in Portland and checked the address that Abe had given me. It was about a 10 minute drive from the airport. Tomorrow, I'd get my car so tonight I have to catch a ride. I waved down the next taxi that drove by and passed on the address. When we got there, I paid the driver and got out, grabbing my bags as I went.

I walked up to the two story house and knocked. Abe have given me instructions to knock on the front door and wait. They expected me and would show me to my room as well as give me a set of keys.

When she opened the door, I kept my face void of all emotion. I didn't look directly at her but I could tell she was bring careful. I finally looked at her. It was Rose, of that, I was sure. The file that Abe had given me had contained several pictures of both Princess Vasilissa and Rose. The pictures of Rose had not done her justice. She stood in front of me with wide light brown eyes and thick, waist length, deep brown hair. Her hair had the slightest natural curls and it looked softer than silk. She stood about 5'7, and even in the dim light of the night, I could see that her body had curves that were not normal to most dhampirs. She was beautiful. I had a hard time trying to keep from giving away how I felt about her. After a minute or two of looking over her, I finally met her gaze and spoke.

" My name is Dimitri. I'm supposed to be meeting someone to get my keys and move-"

"You're a dhampir." It was a statement but I heard the question behind it.

I gave her a small smile. She figured it out quicker than I expected. At least she hasn't tried to run. Yet.

"So are you."

We were both quiet for a moment longer then I heard her attitude come out.

"How did you find us? And what the hell do you mean 'your keys'?"

I let surprise and innocence slide across my face.

"This is the address that I'm supposed to be moving into. I was told that someone would show me to my room and give me my keys." I hesitated slightly then continued. "And what do you mean 'how did you find us?' Who is us? "

She seemed surprised by my answers. She hesitated slightly before turning her head to holler out behind her.

"LISSA! I need your help. Come in here please. Oh, and can you grab those keys? Our new roommate is here!"

When she turned her head, her hair shifted from her shoulder and I noticed two tiny puncture marks at the base of her neck. At first I didn't comprehend what I was seeing. Then the realization hit me like a train at full speed.

Rose was being fed from.

Rose turned back to me and noticed what I was staring at. She readjusted her hair in a matter of seconds, covering the marks back up.

The Princess chose that moment to walk up behind Rose.

"What is it, Rose?"

The Princess then caught sight of me. I seen shock, fear, worry, and finally determination flash across her face as she too realized I was a dhampir, and possibly a guardian ready to haul them back to the academy they had escaped from. I took the sight of her in. She looked exactly the same as in her pictures. She was a few inches taller than Rose. Her shoulder length blonde, curly hair was a stark contrast to Rose's long dark hair. She looked like a life size porcelain doll.

I looked at her jade green eyes and in that instant, I could not look away. I suddenly felt the need to tell her everything. She held my gaze and began speaking.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to move in." I replied honestly.

She seemed to believe me, but continued to hold my gaze. She shot out a few more questions.

"Are you going to try to take us back to the academy? "

"No." Another honest answer.

"Are you going to hurt us?"

"Absolutely not. I'm here to protect you."

The Princess gasped, still trying to hold my gaze. I could tell she felt weakened. Rose butted in.

"One more question, Lissa. you can't over do it."

I kept quiet. Lissa replied with another question.

"Why? Why are you here to protect us?"

" Because you are both important to someone with a lot of power."

The Princess broke our gaze. I finally realized what happened. She used compulsion on me. Abe was going to kill me.

**Rose's POV**

I couldn't believe it. There was a dhampir trying to move in with us. I looked at him again. He was taller than me by at least a foot, probably around 6'7. He had a tan complexion and his brown hair was just long enough to be pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his neck. When he spoke, I heard the Russian in his accent. He was drop dead sexy and I wanted to melt.

Wait, what? He's a dhampir. And probably a guardian. We need to be as

far away from the guardians as possible. Even after I watched and felt Lissa use compulsion to make him tell the truth, I still didn't trust him not to call up some guardian friends of his to drag us back to the academy. We were in danger there.

Lissa spoke up over the bond.

_"What should we do?"_

_"Let's show him to his room and keep and eye on him. If he tries anything, we leave. We better pack the essentials just in case."_

Lissa and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. Hell, we've been family for as long as I can remember. When we were 15, I went to dinner with her and her family one night. On our way home, we were hit by a drunk driver. Lissa and I were the only ones who survived, although no one understands how. Every since the night of the wreck, Lissa and I have been bonded. We can share our thoughts and feelings without ever physically speaking. Sometimes it's really cool and sometimes, it's really annoying.

The dhampir at the door pulled me away from my thoughts and our bonded conversation. Lissa stayed quiet.

"So can I come in? I've already paid my deposit..."

"Sure. What did you say that your name was again?"

"Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of the characters! **

**Please review! **

**Rose's POV**

Lissa went to our room to pack our essentials while I showed Dimitri to his room. The 2 story house we stayed in consisted of two master bedrooms with an en suite bathroom to each bedroom, a large kitchen/dining area, and a living room. The bedrooms were upstairs while the kitchen and living room area were on the main floor. I decided I was hungry and consulted Lissa's opinion through our bond.

_"Lissa, are you hungry? I want pizza."_

_"Pizza sounds perfect. Be nice and invite him. Since we are going to be living together, we might as well get to know him. "_

_"Fine. I don't trust him though."_

I walked over to his bedroom door and let out a sigh. When I got ready to knock, I faintly overheard him speaking in Russian. I paused. Who was he talking to? Could he be turning us in already?

I decided to go ahead and knock, hoping he would say no. I knocked and heard more Russian before he opened the door. He stood there and stared at me, almost as if he was checking me out.

I smirked. "See something you like?"

He lifted one eyebrow and his reply was quick. "Did you really knock on my door just to flirt?"

I couldn't help but laugh. " No. I came to ask if you wanted to have pizza with Lissa and me. I'm gonna have some delivered."

He shrugged. "Sure. I haven't had a chance to eat today. I'll pay."

"Fine by me. It should be here in about half an hour. I'll be in the kitchen. It's downstairs on the left."

"I'll be there."

With that, I headed downstairs. I'm pretty sure he was watching me walk away. I called to order the pizza then relayed our dinner plans to Lissa over the bond and settled into the kitchen with a glass of lemonade. I waited for the pizza guy while thinking about the sexy Russian dhampir upstairs.

**Dimitri's POV**

After Rose invited me to eat pizza with her and the Princess, I called Abe back. Rose had interrupted our phone call. I dialed his number and he answered on the second ring.

" What happened?" Abe sounded almost frantic.

"Rose invited me to eat pizza with her and the Princess."

"You'd better be paying."

I had to stop myself from laughing. "Of couse. When I told her that I would pay, Rose looked reluctant to trust me. She knew I was a dhampir the moment that she opened the front door earlier."

"Be cautious, Belikov. She is smart."

"I've gathered as much. The Princess is also smart as well as talented."

"What do you mean talented?" He sounded truly curious.

I explained how she used compulsion on me before ever allowing me entrance to the house. I told him about the questions she asked and my answers. I left out the part where I seen the puncture marks on Rose's neck. I waited for him to get pissed. He was quiet for a few minutes, be he finally broke the silence.

"That's useful information, Belikov. Avoid making eye contact with the Princess as best as you can for the time being, but don't make it obvious. Report back tomorrow."

"Yes sir." My reply was immediate. Before Abe could hang up, I heard myself asking a question that I knew I'd regret later. "Abe, may I know why it is that you refer to Rose like she is royalty and have her guarded better than most royal Moroi, even if it is without her knowledge?"

Now, he was pissed. "That, Belikov, does not concern you yet. Just know that she is as important to me as is the Moroi Queen to her loyal subjects. Do you understand?"

" Yes, sir."

He hung up. I couldn't figure out why Rose was so important to Zmey (Abe). Maybe it had to do with Janine, who was obviously Rose's mother. Maybe it's because Janine is pregnant and Zmey doesn't want her stressed out. I don't know.

I glanced over at the clock. I still had about 10 minutes. I guess I'm going to head down a bit early.

The Princess made it downstairs before I did. I could see her and Rose in the kitchen from where I was standing at the bottom of the stairs. They were quiet and seemed to be focused in thought. I didn't know what to think about that. I don't think I've ever seen two teenage girls, we were best friends no less, so quiet. So when Rose laughed, it startled me. Her laugh seemed so genuine and full of life. I hate to admit it, but I could listen to her laugh all day if she let me. Then she spoke.

" Lissa, stop it. We've got other things to deal with right now."

"If you say so, Rose. But you know I'm telling the truth." The Princess noticed me as I walked into the kitchen. "Oh, hello Dimitri."

"Am I interrupting? I can go back upstairs or into the living room."

Rose looked back at me, surprise crossing her beautiful features.

"No, it's fine. We were just talking. Oh, and Dimitri?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"I guess I should properly introduce you to my best friend." She gestured towards the Princess and towards me as she spoke. "Dimitri, this is Vasilissa Dragomir and Lissa this is Dimitri. "

"Call me Lissa."

I pretended to be surprised. "Vasilissa Dragomir? As in Princess Vasilissa Dragomir? The one that every guardian in our world is supposed to be looking for? Is that why I got bombarded with questions when I showed up?"

Lissa groaned and Rose glared at me. Lissa spoke up again.

"I said, call me Lissa."

"Just so you know, I'm not gonna turn you in. I'm running from that life too." I tried to sound convincing. Judging by Princess Lissa's reaction, I think she bought it. Rose, on the other hand, still glared at me.

The doorbell rang. The pizza was here, and I was grateful for the interruption. I don't know how long I can keep this act up. The girls let me answer the door since I was paying for the food.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any details of Vampire Academy!**

**Special thanks to Romitri99 for helping with this chapter!**

**Rose Pov:**

Bringing the large pizza back into the kitchen, we ate while holding light conversation between the three of us. However, after a while I noticed Lissa was still exhausted from using so much compulsion on Dimitri earlier. Using the bond; I grabbed her full attention.

_"Lissa, why don't you go lay down in bed. You're still weak from using compulsion on Dimitri earlier - don't worry about him, I promise I'll be nice - only for you though."_

_"I know you're just trying to protect us Rose, but I've been paying extra attention to his aura. I honestly don't think he'll turn us in,"_

_"I still don't trust him, Lissa,"_

I heard her mentally chuckling inside my head_."Rose I know you don't trust him, but his aura light up like a Christmas tree every time he looks at you,"_

_"So what? Dimitri has a little crush on me - I'm hot, Liss, it was bound to happen at some point."Lissa mentally chuckled."That doesn't mean that I have to trust him or mean that I actually trust him. He could possibly have us dragged back to the Academy, do you want to be drug back to the Academy?"_

_"No, of course not, Rose!"_

Lissa laughed out loud while I felt flushed. Dimitri looked over at Lissa and me with a puzzled expression plastered across his Godlike face.

_"Rose, please be careful, but give him a chance to."_

"Is there something wrong?" Dimitri asked while his puzzled expression remained plastered across his face.

I was about to reply, however, Lissa didn't actually give me a chance to.

"Yes, everything is fine, Dimitri. I just haven't had any blood today, so I'm slightly out of it. I'm going to head to bed now. Night Dimitri. Night Rose." Then she walked out of the room and upstairs. As soon I knew Lissa was safely upstairs and out of hearing range, I immediately pounded on Dimitri - verbally that is.

"So, Belikov, what are you really doing here? And don't you dare give me this bullshit about running away from the guardian life. I want to know the truth; nothing but the truth or Lissa and I will disappear again - believe me, you'll never be able to find us." I snapped. Dimitri looked as though he was contemplating what to answer back with. Finally, I heard him speak in a much quieter tone as he leaned forwards.

"You must promise to let me speak, and believe me when I tell you that I'm not able to tell you or that I don't know." When I remained silent while holding his gaze over the next few minutes, he spoke again.

"Rose, you have to promise me... And promise me that you won't run if I'm honest with you."

"Fine. I promise." I tried to put as much promise in my voice as I could, knowing that Lissa and I might still run if I didn't like his answers.

"I was given an assignment by my boss. He's a very powerful moroi that you can't say no to. He wanted me to watch and protect you. Rose I know that you and Lissa can't go back to the Academy because you would be in danger there. I don't know what kind of danger, simply because I don't think my boss knows either. But, when I was informed of the assignment, I automatically assumed it was just because of the Princess-"

"Lissa, her name is Lissa. If you call her Princess all the time, you could blow our cover."

"Okay. Well, I assumed it was because of Lissa being the last Dragomir. Then it was made very clear to me that you were to be protected as though you were a royal Moroi instead of a novice Dhampir." He paused as though he was thinking about what to say next, so I spoke up.

"But why?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I was told that it was none of my concern."

"Okay. So am I allowed to know who wants me to be protected so well? What does your boss want with me that makes him so keen in my safety? Does he even realize how capable of taking care of myself and Lissa I am? "

"No. I can't tell you who my boss is. I don't know about the rest, but I will tell you that your mother was there when I was briefed."

I instantly froze. Did he just say my mother? As in the famous Guardian Janine Hathaway? I haven't seen my mother in many years. She left me for the Academy to raise me when I was just a couple of years old. Why would she care what happened to me? Dimitri seemed oblivious to my inner turmoil even as he watched me. I tried to quickly regain my composure and laughed nervously.

"My mother? The famous Janine Hathaway, the greatest female guardian there is, actually care's about what happens to me?... I'll believe it when I see it." I laughed humourlessly.

Again, like earlier, I seemed to have surprised him. He couldn't have known how much I despised my mother. I laughed again, however, this time finding humour in his surprised facial expression.

"I'll take that as you have no idea why she has anything to do with my safety?"

"No, I don't. But, I know that she was there and was pissed that I was moving in with you."

"Great, my absent mother is finally worried about my my well being - and now, my sex life!"

I blushed prim-rose-red once I realized what I said. Quickly looking away, trying to avoid some awkwardness, I continued.

"I mean, not that you and I will be having sex or anything." But, I was thinking about it now - I'd defiantly love to see this Russian God without a shirt on and in my bed.

"But I imagine that would be the first thing my mother would think was happening when I started living with a guy..." I trailed off, blushing furiously. My face was probably as red as a ripe tomato. When I finally looked back at him, I noticed he was watching me with a mischievous smile on his face. I noticed how perfect his smile was. Suddenly, I felt the need to kiss him and his perfect lips, ever so passionately - and so I did.

I kissed Dimitri; I couldn't stop myself. It was a sigh of relief to realize that he was kissing me back, just as passionately as I was kissing him. I'm not sure how long we kissed; it could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours. His lips felt like a slice of heaven. My entire body felt like it on fire - like fire was running through my veins. It was electrifying. The kiss ended abruptly - much to my dismay. Once he stood up, I realized it was only because his stupid phone started ringing. Why is fate so cruel to me?!


	5. Chapter 5

**to all my wonderful fans, I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. My beta and I are on completely different schedules, so although my beta recieved this chapter, they didn't get it back to me in time to post it. I know it's sad, but sometimes that happens! Hope you enjoy this! **

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of the characters! **

**Dimitri's POV**

I can't believe she kissed me. For crying it loud, I kissed her back! I should have pulled away as soon as she leaned forward to kiss me, but I couldn't. It was like I was in a trance. Why did Roza have to be so beautiful?

Our kiss was interrupted when Abe called. Silently, I cursed Zmey. Then I cursed myself. Great guardian or not, I can't seem to keep myself from messing up on this mission. I braced myself as I answered the phone.

"Belikov."

"Am I interrupting, Belikov? You sound tense." Of course he would notice.

"Rose and I were just talking." I paused and recalled out conversation. "Well, more like Rose threatened and I talked."

"Would you care to elaborate?" Abe posed it as a question. It was not a question though. He wanted to know and he would find out if he had to use means other than asking.

As I recounted the conversation, I decided to omit the kiss. I knew it should not have happened, and if I can help it, it won't happen again. No matter whether I wanted it to or not.

"In the short time that I have been here, I've noticed how the Princess and Rosemarie act around one another. It's obvious that they are best friends. They are very in tune with one another, as though they can communicate without speaking. I think they may have a bond. I-"

"What do you mean, a bond? Like the bond from the old stories? Sharing thoughts and feelings in their minds?! That is unheard of!" I flinched as his voice got louder. He sounded excited, yet surprised.

"Yes, sir. I'm not certain, but I think they have a bond."

Abe was quiet, so I kept talking.

"Rose is also very protective of the Princess. After the Princess went to bed, Rose cornered me and demanded answers. I knew that I couldn't risk them running again, which is what she threatened to do." Abe interrupted me.

"What did you tell her?" He almost sounded frantic.

" I told her as much of the truth as I felt comfortable with. I told Rose that I was not going to take them back to the academy because it was not safe, even though I didn't know why it was not safe. And I told her that because she and the Princess were important to someone with power, I was sent to protect them. That's when you called." I finished in a rush, hoping Abe did not notice that I left something out.

"Does Rose know about the far guards?"

"No. Should I tell her?"

"Only if and when she notices them. I've arranged for wards to be placed around your location. They should be up no later than tomorrow morning."

"Thank you sir. " He was quiet again for a moment.

"Belikov, how is the Princess feeding? Since they are in hiding, it's not like they can walk into a moroi clinic to feed. Do I need to send a feeder?"

I thought about the marks on Rose's neck for a minute before responding. I knew Abe wouldn't like it, but telling him was the best way to handle it. I suspect he could already know, so I tell him the truth.

"Honestly, sir, I have no solid evidence of this but I believe Rose may be allowing the Princess to feed from her. I don't think it happens daily, but I believe it may happen at least every few days. After dinner, the Princess made the statement that she had not had blood today."

"I was afraid so. I will have one of the others on your team drop by with a feeder in the morning. It will be arranged so that a feeder will be brought by every day for the Princess. She will not have to feed from Rose again." I heard defeat and anger laced into his words.

I didn't know what else to say, so I bid my goodbye and went back to the kitchen to find Rose. She was gone. I checked the living room and headed upstairs, my mind spinning in circles. Could she have managed to get Lissa and leave already? Could I have failed this mission before it ever truly started? I had one more place to check before I could declare them on the run again.

I took the stairs two - three at a time to get to her room. Once I got there, I knocked frantically, praying that she would open the door. It seemed like the longest minute of my life passed by before the bedroom door opened. Lissa stood there with an angry look on her face.

"Jesus, Dimitri, could you knock any louder?"

**Lissa's POV**

There was a loud, frantic pounding on mine and Rose's bedroom door. Rose had gotten into the shower after she told me what happened when I came upstairs. I couldn't believe she kissed him after basically telling me that she wouldn't trust him if her life depended on it. I knew she was conflicted over the kiss with Dimitri; I sensed it through the bond. Rose felt attracted to Dimitri, even if she would never admit it. She admired him for being honest with her. Yet, at the same time, she wanted to run in the opposite direction from him. She knew that he was only here to protect us from all the bad things in our world. She felt like the attraction between them would be short lived on his behalf, because she felt like he was just after her lavish curves and good looks. I felt sympathy for her, knowing she would take the high road and do what's best for both of us, even if it means missing out on the 'sexy Russian God' known as Dimitri.

I was laying down, so it took me a minute or two to answer the door. I opened the door, finding a very distraught Dimitri.

"Jesus, Dimitri, could you knock any louder? "

He seemed stunned to see me standing there. I studied his posture and waited for him to speak. After a long minute, he finally said something.

"I went to look for Rose downstairs. When I didn't find her, I was afraid that the two of you managed to run away again. My boss would've killed me.." He trailed off as he glanced into the room behind me. He abruptly changed the subject. "Where is Rose? She didn't take off by herself, did she? I didn't think she would ever-"

"Dimitri!" I cut him off, startling him. "Rose is in the shower. She didn't run. We didn't run. We are staying right here. We believe you - about you protecting us instead of taking us back to the academy, I mean. But, if this is going to work, you have to keep being honest with us. We don't have to have specifics, like knowing who sent you, but we expect you to be forthcoming and honest."

He nodded and spoke up finally.

"First things first, I also have some questions. I think I know the answer to some of those questions, but I'd like to hear it from you or Rose."

"Okay. Let's go to the living room. Rose will come find us soon." Through the bond, I told Rose where I was going, then quietly followed Dimitri down to the living room. This was bound to be an interesting conversation.

**I already have the next chapter written and I've sent it to my beta, but if in a few days, I don't get it back, I will post it like I did this one! I can't believe that so many people enjoy my work! I also have another story in the works, check it out if you are interested! **

**Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I posted this chapter earlier tonight and the format completely messed up! Sorry about that. Here is the chapter AGAIN and hopefully it's readable this time!**

**Special thanks to my beta, Romitri99! ! She is epic!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters! **

**Enjoy!**

**Lissa's POV**

Heading downstairs, Dimitri and I settled down in the living room. I wondered what kind of questions he would ask me, however, he didn't leave me wondering long.

"Are you and Rose bonded?" Dimitri asked.

My eyes widened in complete and utter shock. _What?_ Rose and myself never shared knowledge of our bond with anyone - and I mean anyone. How is it even humanly possible for him to know about our bond? I know promised him I would be honest with him, however, I didn't expect him to ask any questions regarding our special bond. Dimitri spoke again when I didn't reply to him.

"Lissa, I need to know if I'm going to protect you both. Please just be honest with me?"

Finally, I spoke up. There was now no point in trying to deny or hide it since Dimitri already seemed to have knowledge of our bond. I briefly wondered what other pieces of information regarding Rose and myself he knew about.

"Yes, Rose and I are bonded... But how - how did you know?"

"I've read all of the old legends - stories. I picked up some the signs of the bond the moment I laid eyes on you both interacting with another. Well, that and no has ever been able to use compulsion on me before - I've built a resistance to it."He started."In the old stories, bonded Moroi compulsion is more enhanced more than normal."

I blushed in embarrassment. No has ever figured out when I used compulsion on them - well, no one except Dimitri, of course.

"Dimitri, you can't tell anyone. We both think that our bond is the reason why we're in danger at the Academy. Please, please promise me you won't tell anyone!" I finished in a rush. I think I saw a guilt facial expression washing over his features, however, I wasn't too sure. He started talking again.

"My boss knows about the bond. Well, at least he knows that I suspect that you both have the special bond. I honestly don't think he will tell anyone. He thrives on secrets. I'll talk to him about it though Lissa, I promise."

In that exact moment, Dimitri's aura showed how fiercely loyal he was and it was that moment I realized I could trust him; I decided to trust him. I knew Rose would hate that I've decided to trust him, but I also trust her as she'll protect us both no matter what happens. I was about to tell Dimitri about my new found trust in him when suddenly Rose spoke up over the bond; she was commanding my full attention.

_"Lissa are you and Dimitri still in the living room? Are you okay? What happened!?"_

_"Rose please calm down. We're just talking. He knows about the bond. He asked me about it so I was honest about it with him."_

_"What!? How did he find out?"_ Rose screamed inside my head. I hated whenever she does this. She knows it gives me a major migraine eventually.

_"Stop yelling Rose. Just get dressed and come downstairs."_

Looking back at Dimitri, I noticed he was staring at me like I was a science project. Before he had a chance to ask: I spoke up.

"I'm fine. I was talking to Rose over the bond. She's on her way down here and she's not happy that you know-" Rose cut me off and pounded on Dimitri - verbally that is.

"She's right. I'm not happy that you know about our bond, however, no more question for Lissa unless I'm around. You got that Comrade?"

"I've got it Rose. I just one more question I'd like to ask Lissa anyways. Why don't you come sit down here so we can finish talking?" Dimitri was perfectly polite towards Rose which I knew would infuriate her. I held back a laugh so that Rose wouldn't turn on me. Rose chose this particular moment to speak to me over the bond.

_"Trust him if you, but I think I'm going to end up killing him. He pisses me off big time."_

I laughed out loud this time; Rose spoke out loud.

"What do you want to know Dimitri?"

"I need to know how Lissa feeds." Dimitri's statement was quick and used with a much quieter tone than before.

Alarm bells started ringing in my mind as through the bond. Rose allowed me to feed off her every couple of days. However, since a Moroi feeding from a Dhampir was extremely frowned upon, it was kept a secret - people would call her a blood whore if they were to find out too. We only did this for survival reasons, feeders are not exactly available without going to a Moroi establishment; we would risk being identified and dragged back to the Academy. Rose popped up over the bond.

_"What do you want to tell him? We can't tell him that you feed from me."_

_"I know. It's basically illegal. He's observant though Rose. He'll figure it out if he hasn't already."_

Dimitri broke the silence by pulling my attention from the conversation in the bond to him.

"Please stop trying to figure out how to lie to me. I know you're communicating through the bond even without me hearing it. I told you both, I'm here only to protect you and not turn you both in."

Again, like last time, Rose and I were silent. Dimitri spoke again while staring at Rose.

"I've seen the marks, Rose. Please just be honest with me. I was honest with you. How often does Lissa feed from you Rose? Does she feed from anyone else?"

I knew that Rose wanted to badly punch him and knock his lights out. Through the bond, I tried to send soothing and calming thoughts. Then I answered Dimitri's questions.

"I only feed from Rose. It's only because I have no other way to feed and I only need to feed when it's necessary. I know it makes her feel weak-"

"Lissa, do you have to tell him everything!?"

Standing up, Rose stormed out the front door. She didn't even block me from our bond, however, she did ignore me. I pleaded with her to come back home, hoping she would listen to reason. Of course, she didn't. I noticed Dimitri was completely silent through the whole ordeal. I had a feeling that he knew I was trying to get Rose to calm down and come home. He confirmed my suspicion.

"She's not coming home for a while is she?"

"No, she's beyond pissed at the moment. She doesn't trust you and she thinks that you're going to turn us in the moment we decide to trust you."

"Do you trust me Princess - wait, I meant Lissa. Do you trust me Lissa?"

Yes, I trusted him, I just didn't know to what extent I trusted him though.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I can always compel you to tell me the truth, but I haven't found it necessary yet. Your aura doesn't show deceitfulness."

"Good. There will be another Guardian stopping by in the morning with a feeder for you. My boss is sending him. My boss also suspected that you were feeding from Rose. Please don't argue. In your situation, neither you nor Rose can afford to be weakened at any point."

I nodded as I knew what he was saying was true. He really was trying to help us both. Plus, it would be nice to have a feeder nearby. I hated leaving Rose weak from the blood loss.

" Dimitri? "

"Yes Lissa? "

"Will you go find and talk to Rose? She's more pissed at me for running my mouth than she is at you for - well, for being here really."

"Of course. Where should I start looking? "

I gave him the directions to the gym a couple of blocks away from here. I knew Rose went there to let off some steam whenever she got upset.

Normally, I went with her, not wanting to be too far away if something happened. However, Dimitri made me promise that I would stay inside the house while he was gone. He assured me that I would be safe. Then he left to find and bring home Rose.

**Again, sorry for the chapter I posted before! It should be all fixed now!**

**Please PM if it is still unreadable! !**


	7. Chapter 7

Rose

I was beyond pissed. Lissa should NOT have told Dimitri that she feeds from me. And he had NO right to ask. Why did he care anyway? I made it to the gym in record time. It was a 24 hour gym to members only. You had to have a key card to get in. I am glad that i insisted to Lissa that I needed a membership a couple of months ago. It was late in the evening, so the gym was, thankfully, empty.

I did a couple of warm up stretches, then made my way over to the punching bags. I intended to take all of my anger out on a punching bag by pulverizing it to a pulp. As soon as my fist connected with the thick leather for the first time, I heard the door open. I fully intended to ignore whoever walked in, but then I smelled it; Dimitri's glorious aftershave.

I froze, mid-punch, and rounded on him.

"How did you get in here? And what the hell do you want?"

He flashed a key card almost identical to mine. His face void of all emotion once again. His voice was like honey when he spoke.

"Let's spar. If you win, I'll leave you alone, but I won't abandon my mission. I will protect you without interacting with you or Lissa. If I win, we talk."

My jaw went slack. Did I hear him right?

"What?"

"Spar with me. We will strike up a deal based on the winner."

"Fine." I can do this. He wasn't going to leave if I didn't. I mentally prepared myself for a fight before lunging at him, trying to get a hit on his left shoulder. He blocked. I kept trying to get any hit on him, but he just kept blocking. After I attempted landing a ton of hits on Dimitri, I faltered for a moment, almost loosing my balance. He took advantage of that and had me pinned to the mats in seconds. He was holding my wrists above my head so I couldn't swing at his face. His chocolate brown eyes found mine and held my attention. He smirked.

"I win."

"That's not fair, comrade. You're like twice my size." My anger had almost completely dissipated.

"Rose, a vast majority of people you spar with are going to be bigger than you. And I've met your mother. You are both incredibly small for dhampirs."

"I want to talk to her." I was surprised at the admission I heard myself make. I decided that it was true, even though now I wanted to talk to her for a different reason that I initially thought. At first, I wanted to talk to her because I missed her. Lissa and I had been on our own for a while now, and when Dimitri said my mother was trying to protect me, it made me miss her. I'd never admit it to anyone though. My relationship with my mother was not a good one, considering that she left me to be raised by the academy at such a young age. I resented her for choosing her job over me so many years ago.

Now, however, I wanted to talk to her to find out why she had this overbearing Russian coming to protect us. I hate that she thought that I couldn't protect myself.

After thinking about it again, I thought maybe I was wrong. Maybe I couldn't protect myself and Lissa. Dimitri had taken me down easy enough. What if it had been a strigoi? Strigoi are the worst type of vampire. They are the stereotypical undead vampires that humans have nightmares about. They kill when they take blood, they burn up in the sunlight, and they are impossibly strong, fast, and pretty much immortal. There are only three ways to kill strigoi: fire, decapitation, and a charmed, silver stake to the heart.

Just then, I realized that Dimitri was still laying on top of me, pinning me to the floor. I noted that his weight felt good against my body, but then I chastised myself. If I fell to his charm, I'd never be able to focus on protecting Lissa. With that, I brought up my mother again.

"So can I talk to my mother?"

He looked like I slapped him. Hell, I wanted to. Then he seemed to notice that I was still on the floor under him and he quickly got off of me. Finally, he replied.

"I don't know. I mean, I can't stop you from calling her, but I wasn't supposed to tell you that she was there. You weren't even supposed to know that I am here to protect you. I was supposed to just move in and make friends with you, hoping I could follow you around, unnoticed, in case you needed protection. My boss is going to kill me."

I stayed quiet while he talked. He muttered in Russian a couple of times. I assumed he was swearing. He never directed them at me, though, so I'm not sure. He continued.

"Of course, once I got here, I seen you and froze up. Then, of course, you called in Lissa and since I wasn't expecting it, she used her compulsion on me. Hell, even if I was expecting it, I'm not sure I could have kept her out of my head. I've never seen anyone with such strong compulsion. What element does she specialize in, anyway?"

"She doesn't. She never specialized. She can tap into all four elements though."

"When you knocked on my door earlier to ask me to eat pizza, I was talking to my boss. It's impossible to lie to him so I told him what happened. He seemed just as surprised at her ability with compulsion as I was. When you knocked, obviously, I cut our call short. He called me back when we were in the kitchen after having pizza." He trailed off and looked nervous. I spoke up, thinking about the kiss that infuriated me when he walked away.

"Since you don't seem to want to bring it up, I'm guessing you don't want to talk about kissing me?" I meant to sound bold, but it came out more like a whisper. His reaction caught me off guard. He sounded pissed, but I could tell his anger wasn't directed at me.

"Rose, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have kissed you. You are my charge now. I am here to protect you. Even if I wanted to, I shouldn't have done it. And then my boss called. It's like he knew that I was doing something wrong. Then, of course, I couldn't tell him that I kissed you. He was adamant about you being protected, not you being courted. If I had told him, he would've told Janine. I'm not scared of much, but with her hormones being so crazy, I don't think I'd survive her wrath if she knew I kissed you." I watched as his anger drained from his body to his words.

"What do you mean 'her hormones being so crazy'?" This time, I felt my anger bubbling.

Dimitri's face paled and he threw out some more Russian swear words. It was like he knew something that I'm not supposed to know, and he knew I was catching on. I've never known my mother to have hormones that acted crazy. I mean, I assumed she went the PMS every month like all other females, but Dimitri wouldn't know about my mother's cycle. I mentally shook myself. Ick. I never wanted to think about it. Regardless, I knew something was up.

Dimitri refused to answer me for a long while. I wanted to jump up and strangle him. I knew I wouldn't be able to though. After what seemed like forever, he spoke up.

"I need to call my boss. Wait here. I'll be back."

"Okay." I let him go. I didn't feel like arguing anymore. I laid back down on the mat and waited. I didn't realize that I'd fallen asleep.

I woke up in my bed the next morning. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and looked around my room. How did I get home last night? I was at the gym with Dimitri. I noticed that Lissa wasn't in bed and I freaked out. Lissa must have noticed too, because she grabbed my attention over the bond.

"Rose, calm down. I'm in the kitchen with Dimitri. You fell asleep at the gym last night, so he carried you home. He was really worried about you. Come downstairs. Dimitri is an amazing cook! "

"I'm gonna grab a shower quick then I'll come down."

"Okay! "

That girl is way to perky in the mornings.

Lissa

"You okay, Lissa?"

"Yes, Dimitri. I'm fine. Rose just got up. When she realized I wasn't in the room, she freaked out, afraid you kidnapped me." I giggled at the thought.

Dimitri didn't show any emotion, but his aura showed that he was worried and a bit afraid. Is Dimitri afraid of Rose? I giggled again at the thought of this crazy tall, kick ass guardian being afraid of my best friend, Rose. He literally had to be a foot taller than her. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out a question.

"Why did you get all worried and slightly afraid when I mentioned Rose?"

He stayed quiet, uncertainty filled his aura. I explained myself.

"I seen it in your aura. As soon as I mentioned Rose, your aura lit up with a multitude of colors. It's doing it now. I haven't figured out all of the colors yet, but I am sure that I seen worry and you were slightly afraid. I also seen adoration and excitement, among other things that I don't feel comfortable discussing. What-" He cut me off.

"I have news to tell her. It's from my boss."

"Oh." That was all I could say. If he was lying, his aura didn't show it. I let the subject go. Within a few minutes, I heard Rose coming down the stairs.

"What smells like heaven down here?" She rounded the corner and noticed the food on the table.

"Dimitri cooked. We have eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits and gravy, and homemade chocolate covered donuts. Come on, let's eat."

Rose made it to the table and started stacking her plate full of food within 3 seconds, flat. Dimitri didn't say much, neither did Rose. So I stayed quiet also. It was a peaceful quiet. We just sat there and enjoyed our breakfast like old friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**I sent this chapter to my beta yesterday but I'm so excited for this chapter that I just can't wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of the characters! **

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy! **

**Rose's POV**

Lissa, Dimitri, and I sat in the kitchen eating breakfast as though we had all been friends for years, as opposed to only knowing Dimitri for all of maybe 16 hours. Apparently, Dimitri is an excellent cook. My full belly seemed to think so anyway. He told Lissa and me that his mother had taught him how to cook at a young age, because he was always in the kitchen eating her black bread. As Dimitri told us about his family, and how he grew up, I found myself wanting to know more. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I chastised myself. I did not trust him. I _couldn't _trust him. He could turn us in to the academy. I couldn't trust him no matter how many times he promised that he was not going to turn us in, or how many times Lissa decided to trust him. I have to be the cautious one in this situation. If I let my guard down, I just know that I would regret it.

_So why does this man, this _guardian_, make me feel like I can trust him? Why does he make me feel _safe_?_

"So, Rose…" Dimitri said, sounding hestitant.

"Hmm?"

"I talked to my boss last night." _I wonder what his boss had to say._

"And?"

"And, he wants to meet you." His tone was casual, but I detected a hint of nervousness behind it. _What could his boss want? _

"What does he want to meet me for?" I tried to sound casual, even though warning bells were going off in my head.

"He didn't say. He did say, however, that he wanted to bring your mother along. He told me to see what you thought before he just showed up. He doesn't want you running from him."

Lissa piped up over the bond:

_I wish you could see his aura right now. It's full of loyalty, admiration, honesty, and there is a touch of fear when he talks about us running again._

_So, what should we do? Even if we trust Dimitri, who says that we can trust his boss? And you know how I feel about my mother. She basically abandoned me for her job._

_Call Mason. You haven't checked in with him or Eddie in a while. Maybe they can help. They might be able to find out who Dimitri works for, and whether we can trust him._

_God, Lissa! You are brilliant! Why didn't I think of Eddie and Mason before?_

A Godlike Russian accent pulled my attention from the bond.

"Rose, Lissa, are either of you listening to me?"

"Sorry, no. I was consulting with Lissa without prying ears. What were you saying?"

He looked flustered. "I said, he wants an answer by tonight. He will be here in the morning if you agree to stay and meet him and see your mother."

"Okay. Give me a bit. I need to make a phone call. _Alone._"

"Okay, Rose."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Dimitri spoke again.

"Must be the feeder that Abe sent. I'll get it." He stood up, and he must have noticed the surprise on my face, because he started with an explanation. "Rose, I told Lissa last night, but I forgot to tell you after you stormed off. There will be a guardian with this feeder, but he was instructed by my boss not to interact with you or Lissa in any way. He is not even supposed to walk in the house. If he does interact with either of you, or thinks about turning you girls in, I will kill him myself."

By the end of his speech, I was almost scared of him. I spoke to Lissa over the bond as he turned to walk out of the kitchen to answer the front door.

_What was his aura like just now?_

_Kinda scary, but he was definitely telling the truth. _

_Good to know. I'm gonna go call Mason._

Mason and Eddie had helped Lissa and I escape from the academy several months back, so naturally, I kept in touch with them, even if it was just to let them know that we were safe. Mason has a huge crush on me, and Eddie is like an older brother to me; an older brother that I never had. They were a blessing, and told me that if we ever needed anything, to never hesitate to ask.

I dialed Mason's number as I walked upstairs to my room and he answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Rose, how are you and Lissa?"

"We are fine. I need a favor."

"Sure. Anything, what do you need?"

"Information."

I explained to him how Dimitri had showed up the night before, and everything that he had said about protecting Lissa and me. He asked me a ton of times whether I was sure that I trusted Dimitri, and whether I trusted Dimitri or not, I told Mason that I did. Hell, Lissa trusted him, maybe, just maybe, he was trustworthy. Lissa has always been a good judge of character, why should I doubt her now?

Mason and I hung up after he promised to get the information back to me as quick as he could. I waited in my room for a while before heading back downstairs. The feeder had long since come and gone, giving Lissa all the blood she needed for the day. Dimitri told us that if Lissa ever needed to feed other than when the feeder came, that he/she was only a call away.

Lissa, Dimitri, and I were hanging out in the living room watching some random TV show when Mason called back. I excused myself from the room and headed upstairs to my bedroom before answering.

Mason's voice was filled with determination when I picked up.

"Hey, Rose, you said Dimitri Belikov, right? As in the Russian guardian?"

"Yeah, that's his name, and he definitely has a Russian accent. Why?"

"That man is a _GOD_. I had to pull a few favors, but I got you everything you need to know about him, and everything I could find on his boss."

Mason relayed the information that Dimitri was only 7 years older than me, at the ripe age of 24. Mason told me how Dimitri graduated from school early, went to Court, and was offered the position as Head Guardian of ALL Guardians at the age of 21. _No wonder he kicked my ass in sparring yesterday._ Mason told me that Dimitri had turned the position down because he didn't want to commit to the Queen's Guardian Symbol. Finally, Mason told me who Dimitri worked for.

"His boss's name is Ibraham Mazur. Also known as Abe or Zmey. I couldn't find much on him except for the fact that he is powerful, like as powerful as the Queen, if not more so. Whatever he says, goes, or somebody gets hurt."

"Mase, why would I matter to Abe or whatever you said his name was? And what does he have to do with my mother?" Mason squeaked on the other end of the phone. The only time I've ever heard Mason squeak was when he was trying to hide bad news from me. _Oh, hell. What did Mason find out?_ "Mase, what did you find?"

"I looked into that too, Rose. You might not like what I found."

"Tell me."

"I heard that your mother was in a relationship with this guy."

"Okay, Mase, that's not so bad. It explains why he is trying to protect me. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah." I heard him gulp. "A thing or two."

"Mason, quit sputtering. I need to know this stuff."

"Fine, but remember, I'm just telling you what I heard. I don't know if it's actually true."

I sighed, getting impatient. _What does he not want to tell me?_ "Fine, Mase, just spit it out."

"There are two things. The first thing I heard is that this is not the first time that they were together. The first time was about 17/18 years ago, right before your mother got pregnant."

I processed this information. _Could this man be my father?_ "Mase, are you saying what I think you are saying? That the man who sent this 'God' to watch and protect me could be my _father_?"

"That's what I heard." He was quiet for a moment. "Rose, there is more."

"What? What else could there be?"

I heard him sigh like I had done moments ago. I felt my anger bubbling under my skin. "Rose," his voice was calm, but I heard the panic behind them. "I also heard that your mom is pregnant again."

**Okay, so I know it's a bit of a cliffy but I just couldn't help myself! **

**Also, I've just started a new story (the ideas just keep coming to me!) Please check it out and let me know what you think! It's also VA but it's all human. **

**I should be updating again soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I thought I'd grace my wonderful readers with a new chapter today! I've been really busy, so I haven't been able to post as often as I'd like!**

**Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Dimitri POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Rose and Lissa when Rose's phone started ringing. Every since I told her that my boss, Abe, wanted to meet her, Rose has been suspicious. She even went as far as making some secret phone call. When she got up and rushed upstairs to answer, I knew this was another phone call that I was not privy to. I wondered who she could have been talking to. Surely, it couldn't have been anyone from the academy since both Lissa and Rose cringed at the thought of the academy. Maybe they had made an ally outside of the academy.

As soon as Rose went upstairs, Lissa turned up the TV and her face went blank. I assumed she was tuning into Rose's mind through their bond. For a while, everything was quiet except the TV. I just waited. Suddenly, Lissa gasped loudly and I knew something wasn't right.

"What happened, Lissa? Is Rose okay?"

"She's pissed and-"

Lissa was cut off by the slamming of a door and loud footsteps down the stairs. I looked up to see Rose coming in the living room and storming over to where Lissa and I was sitting. I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong, but before any words came out, Rose slapped me. Hard. It hurt like hell, and she started screaming. Her anger reminded me of when Abe didn't get his way. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"My mother is PREGNANT?! Why didn't you fucking tell me?"

Now, she had even started to scare me. I knew I could take her physically, but I don't doubt that she would do anything necessary to protect Lissa and herself.

"I was specifically instructed not to tell you, and my boss-"

She cut me off. The mention of my boss seemed to anger her even more.

"Oh, your boss? Abe? Why don't you stop playing around and tell me why he really cares what happens to me?!" Sarcasm and anger dripped from her words.

"He didn't tell me why. I told you that. He just told me to protect you and Lissa."

I pondered what she could know that I didn't know. Of course, she didn't let me ponder very long.

"So you are seriously telling me that you had no idea that Ibraham Mazur could be my _father_?"

"What?" Her father? Is that even possible? I suppose it could be. It makes sense. No wonder Rose's anger reminded me of him. Now that I'm really looking, I can even see the physical similarities.

Rose's body seemed to physically relax, and I had a sneaking suspicion that Lissa was reading my aura and talking to Rose over their bond.

"Rose. I promise, I had no idea. At least not about my boss being your father. Now that I think about it, it makes a lot of sense." Suddenly a thought hit me. "Fuck! He really is going to kill me. I kissed his daughter!"

I started pacing back and forth in front of the couch and a laugh pulled me to a stop. I looked over to where Rose had sat beside Lissa. Rose had been the one to laugh out loud, but I could see Lissa snickering beside her.

"What's so funny?"

"You. Oh my god. You really do think he is gonna hurt you. Give it a rest, comrade. You're like the best guardian out there and you are afraid of my father?"

Was she serious? I guess she is serious since she has no idea who Abe really is.

"Rose, be serious. He is powerful, and what he wants, he gets. I've only ever seen one person go against what he has wanted and get away with it. That person was your mother."

"Exactly, comrade. If he really cares about me as much as he is making it seem like, he won't touch you. I won't let him."

Her words startled me. Why would she protect me from Abe?

"But why would you try to protect me? I'm supposed to be the one protecting you and Lissa, not the other way around."

"Because believe it or not, you've grown on me. I've decided to trust you, at least for now. The list of people that I trust isn't very long so I don't need my father trying to shorten it."

We were all quiet after that. Rose trusted me. The thought made me happier than it should have. I caught myself thinking back to that kiss and how much I wanted to kiss her again.

_Stop it. You can not kiss her again. She is your boss's daughter._

I tried to convince myself that she was only going to protect me from Abe because she finally realized that I can protect her and Lissa._ But she kissed me back_, my mind argued. Ugh. No matter what I do or don't do, Rose Hathaway is going to be the death of me. She pulled me from my thoughts when she spoke.

"Dimitri, go call Abe and tell him that I agreed to meet him. Don't tell him that I know anything about him or my mother yet. I want to be the one to confront them tomorrow."

I nodded then left the room to call Abe.

**Rose POV**

Dimitri walked upstairs to call his boss, my father. It was strange to think that my father was looking out for me. I'd never known my father, and I barely knew my mother. I need to run. I'm still pissed, but not so much at Dimitri as at my mother and father.

Lissa had showed me that Dimitri had been telling the truth when I questioned him about his boss, and I knew it wasn't his place to tell me that my mother was pregnant. I informed Lissa that I was going running. I was already in comfortable clothes so I decided not to change.

I walked out the front door and started running. I let my anger flow into my body and I let my body work through the anger. When I was about a mile from the house, I noticed a presence following me. I knew it wasn't strigoi because I didn't feel nauseous. I wondered if Dimitri had followed me, but after checking the bond, I knew he was still with Lissa. I warned her over the bond, all while still running.

_Lissa, I'm being followed. It's not strigoi._

_Could it be guardians from the academy? _

_I think so. They are keeping their distance, but I think it's only one person so I'm not sure. _

_Be careful, Rose. Should I tell Dimitri? _

_Yes. Now would be a good time to test his loyalty and trustworthiness. _

_Okay. _

_This is where I'm at. I'm gonna check this guy out. I'll keep in touch. _

I pulled my attention from the bond and finally spotted the guy following me. He was wearing a guardian uniform and had a Serpant for his symbol. It wasn't the usual symbol for the academy, but I didn't trust him either way. He never indicated that he noticed that I knew he was there, so when I grabbed my stake and attacked him, he was surprised.

When I tackled him to the ground, he didn't fight me. I held my stake to his throat, and began questioning him.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?"

He stared at me, wide eyed, but never answered me.


	10. Chapter 10

**so I know everyone has beeN waiting for an update, so here it is!**

**I'm gonna try to update my other stories soon, like in the next 48 hours, but please don't kill me if I don't deliver. I've been mega busy and having severe writers block. I've had almost no inspiration lately. It's sad really. **

**Please review! Hearing from my loyal readers helps to inspire me, so the more reviews that I get, the more willing I am to write more chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Dimitri POV**

Lissa informed me that Rose had gone running to clear her head when I got off the phone with Abe. I wish she hadn't gone alone though. My mind flickered to the two far guards on duty. Right now, Alex and Paul should be close, although Jeremy would be switching guard with Alex soon. The three far guards that Abe sent with me rotated shifts, but there should be two of them close at all times. Maybe one of them-

"Dimitri, Rose is being followed. She thinks it's a guardian from the academy. We have to help her." Lissa said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Is she sure that it's not strigoi?" I asked. If it was strigoi, we wouldn't get there in time.

"She's sure. Let's go. She needs help."

I agreed and we were walking out the door when Lissa blurted out.

"She's got him pinned. He won't talk though. He's not wearing the Academy's symbol. Rose is certain that he's alone."

I pondered this information and again thought of the far guards that Abe sent.

"Fuck." I snapped. "Lissa, what's the symbol on his uniform and what color is his hair?"

Lissa stammered. "Uhm. His hair is dirty blond, almost brown. Why? Do you know who it is?"

I didn't answer yet, instead I asked my earlier question again. "What about the symbol?"

"Some kind of snake. A Cobra maybe. I don't know."

"Fuck. Hold up. I have to make a call."

Sure enough, one of Abe's far guards was stupid enough to follow Rose and get caught. At least he was keeping his mouth shut and not fighting her. I dialed Alex's number. He was the one who followed Rose. On the fourth ring, someone picked up. Someone that I hadn't expected to answer.

"Dimitri?" Rose asked on the other end of the phone.

"Rose, let Guardian Tucker go. He works for Abe. He's not trying to take you back to the academy."

"So you knew he was following me?" She sounded pissed.

"We will talk about this when you get back to the house. I have to call Abe." I was trying to keep my voice even. I was pissed that Alex had gotten caught, but I was even more rattled by the fact that Rose might think I was lying to her because I didn't tell her about Abe's far guards.

"I'm going to finish my run."

"Rose, please just come back to the house. After we talk, then you can run. Or we can spar-" I began begging, but she cut me off.

"Fine. I'll come home since you're so eager for an ass whooping." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Thank you, Rose. Could you tell Guardian Tucker to report to me immediately, also?"

She agreed after making a few more comments about kicking Abe's, Alex's and my ass. I was going to inform Lissa about what happened, but she made it evident that she already knew. Damn bond. Useful but sometimes irritating. I couldn't imagine what it'd be like to always be in someone's head other than my own. Now I just have to worry about keeping Rose and Lissa from running after I tell them that I already knew about the far guards.

While I waited for Rose to get home, I called Abe and the other 2 far guards, enlightening them to what happened. Abe was not pleased. Paul and Jeremy were both close, so I told them to drop by so that they could be introduced to Rose and Lissa.

This is bound to be interesting.

**Rose POV**

Within two minutes of tackling the guardian that was following me, his phone started ringing. I was dumbfounded, because the person who was calling was none other than Dimitri.

Great. I should have known. He's got a hell of a lot of explaining to do. I talked to Dimitri on Guardian Tucker's phone, and he pleaded for me to come back to the house.

_God, he sounds so sexy when he begs_.

_Wait, what am I saying?_ After he kissed me, he said it was a _mistake_. I refuse to be his mistake. It's bad enough that my mother makes me feel like a mistake. I refuse to let that gorgeous Russian God make me feel the same way.

I made my way back to the house with Guardian Tucker in tow. He still hasn't said two words to me. Maybe he is mute. When I walked in the living room, Dimitri and Lissa were sitting on the couch while two more guardians were standing against the far wall. The tension in the air was so thick that I could cut it with my stake. Dimitri broke the silence.

"Rose, you've already met Guardian Alex Tucker. These are guardians Jeremy Castile and Paul Anderson. Abe assigned these three to be unseen far guards for you and Lissa."

He seemed nervous, which of course Lissa confirmed by reading his aura and telling me over the bond. Before I could stop myself, I blurted the question on my mind at the moment.

"Why are you so nervous?"

Dimitri stared at me for a moment before answering.

"Because-" He was cut off by a knock on the door. He made a motion for everyone to be quiet, but to stay alert in case it was trouble. He walked into the hallway, and I heard the soft mumble of voices. I shuffled myself in front of Lissa without making a sound. Moments later, Dimitri walked back in the living room. His face was a few shades paler, and he wasn't alone. He was followed in by a man that was wearing a black suit. He was wearing a bright colored scarf around his neck and wore a bit of flashy jewelry, a single gold hoop earring included. He wasn't quite as tall as Dimitri, maybe around 6'1.

As soon as he entered the room, all three guardians changed their posture. It was evident that they respected this man. That's when it hit me. This man was Abe Mazur. Dimitri's boss and my father. Before I had a chance to say anything, a short woman came storming past Abe and Dimitri. I didn't recognize her at first, but when I did recognize her, I stiffened.

It was my mother, and she was most definitely pregnant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Since I had so many wonderful reviews, I thought I'd treat you to another chapter :) **

**This story now has 100+ reviews and I'm estatic!**

**Surprise POV in this chapter as well. **

**Enjoy!**

**Dimitri POV **

I answered the front door, and of course Abe would've showed up early. He could've at least give me a heads up that he was going to show up tonight instead of in the morning. I walked back into the living room where Rose, Lissa, and my team stood. Abe walked in behind me, followed by Rose's mother, Guardian Hathaway. All three far guards stiffened and straightened their posture as soon as Abe walked in.

Every guardian in the room was so tense from Abe's sudden appearance that none of us were paying attention to Rose. Big mistake. About 30 seconds after Abe and Rose's mother followed me into the living room, Rose leaped at Abe and the room was filled with a sickening crack.

Rose had punched her father and by the sounds of it, she broke his jaw.

After Rose punched Abe, the room seemed to unthaw and everyone started to reach for Rose (at least everyone except Lissa and Abe). Before anyone could grab her, Abe made a motion for everyone to stop. Lissa spoke out loud as she made her way towards Abe. She stared at his face and then turned back to Rose.

"Damn it, Rose. Did you have to break his jaw? He's trying to help." Lissa turned her attention to me. "Call that feeder. I'm gonna need her soon."

Lissa and Rose were quiet then like they were talking over their bond. I assumed they were. On the other side of the room, Jeremy was making a phone call. Upon listening, I discovered it was to the feeder. He hung up and asked for permission to be dismissed to retrieve Lissa's feeder. Abe and I both nodded.

Just then, I noticed Rose's mother. She was fuming. Her fists were clinched and she looked like she wanted to punch someone as much as Rose did several moments ago. Rose seemed to notice her mother's mood.

"So, mom, when were you going to tell me that I'm gonna be a big sister? Or were you going to hide it from me like you did with my father all these years?"

When Rose said 'father', she was looking pointedly at Abe. Abe noticed and spoke up despite his shattered jaw.

"She's smarter than we gave her credit for, Janine."

"So, it's true then? You're my father?" Rose questioned. Abe nodded.

Jeremy walked back in with the feeder and Lissa took charge of the situation since everyone else seemed to be frozen in place. She turned her attention back to Abe.

"Come sit. I'm gonna fix your jaw. Then we can all talk. The tension in this room is giving me a headache."

Janine finally spoke. "How are you going to fix his jaw? You're obviously not a doctor and if you do something wrong, you will permanently damage his jaw."

"Mother, just shut up, okay? Lissa knows what she is doing. She's not going to damage his face any more than I already have," Rose angrily spat.

"So, in the six months that you have been absent from the academy, your friend here has obtained a medical degree? He needs to have it looked at by a doctor, not a teenager."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Lissa interjected. "Abe, please just trust me. I know what I am doing."

It took me a minute to realize that Lissa had locked gazes with my boss and was using compulsion on him. He quietly and quickly made his way to the couch beside Lissa. Everyone in the room was quiet until Lissa spoke again.

"Just relax. Close your eyes and breathe."

This is going to be a long night.

**Abe POV**

I watched Rose and Janine yell at one another over my shattered jaw. I can't believe Rose, my daughter, broke my jaw. Maybe she didn't quite need the protection that I sent for her after all. Oh well.

I expected Rose to scream, yell and hit me when Janine and I told her that I was her father, but I never expected her to pack quite the power she did. On top of that, how did she find out that I was her father to begin with? Very few people knew. None of which, besides Janine and myself, were in this room. She's more like me than I could've imagined.

That's almost a scary thought.

While Janine and Rose were arguing, the Princess started screaming, telling them both to shut up. She caught my gaze and I suddenly felt like she was the most reasonable person in the room.

"Abe, please just trust me. I know what I am doing." The Princess insisted.

I trusted her. I walked over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Just relax. Close your eyes and breathe." The Princess told me and I did as she said.

I felt her small hand touch the same place where Rosemarie had hit me, shattering my jaw. Moments later, I felt all of the pain in my jaw subside. The pain was gone and my jaw was no longer shattered. The Dragomir Princess had somehow healed me. I opened my eyes and looked at the Princess. Rosemarie had moved to her side, and was now preventing her from falling over. She looked like she hadn't slept or had blood in a few days.

Suddenly, I felt her compulsion wear off. No wonder Belikov had a hard time keeping his intentions a secret. If I hadn't been trained in resistance to compulsion, I wouldn't have realized that I had been compelled. I wonder if the Princess's compulsion and healing are part of the bond that she shares with Rosemarie. Then again, maybe their bond is a result of the Princess's unusual powers.

I placed my focus back on the Princess and her deteriorated state. I motioned for the feeder to be brought over. The room was still silent as the Princess fed. Rosemarie held her as though she was protecting her and yet still comforting her. It was interesting to watch.

I noticed that Belikov was right in his observations. These two girls that are obviously best friends are extremely quiet around one another. Almost as if they can communicate without speaking. Which, I guess technically, they can. Or so, Belikov had told me. Rosemarie's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"She's okay now. She just needs to rest. Dimitri, will you help me get her upstairs?"

Belikov turned to me, asking for permission. I nodded. As soon as Belikov and Rosemarie were out of earshot, Janine turned to me.

"What the hell just happened?"

I turned to my men and they got the message to leave the room. They left and I turned my attention back to Janine.

"It seems that our Rosemarie has just as much power to her punches as you do, Janine. Although, I'm not sure how she figured out that I was her father."

She scoffed. "Maybe your beloved Belikov told her."

"He didn't know. I made sure of that. Even if he suspected, Rosemarie was certain that I was her father. That much was evident when she punched me."

"How is your jaw, by the way? I heard it shatter. How is it that the Princess fixed it?"

"I'm not certain how, but she healed it. I think she also healed that cracked tooth of mine in the process. It's quite amazing."

Janine sighed. She was exhausted and it was showing.

"How are we going to deal with her, Ibraham? She resents us for leaving her at the academy instead of being there for her."

I pulled the mother of my children into my arms. I'm not sure how this is going to play out, but I'm hoping for the best.

"I don't know, Janine, but she hasn't run yet, so maybe we can work this out with her. Maybe we can finally be the family that we couldn't be all those years ago."


	12. Chapter 12

_**So here is chapter 12 of this wonderful story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of the characters! **_

_**Review please! Every review that I get makes my day just a little bit brighter! I love reading them and I love getting ideas from my readers! So if you have an idea about what you think should happen next, mention it in a review or shoot me a PM. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Previously**__:_

_I made my way back to the house with Guardian Tucker in tow. He still hasn't said two words to me. Maybe he is mute. When I walked in the living room, Dimitri and Lissa were sitting on the couch while two more guardians were standing against the far wall. The tension in the air was so thick that I could cut it with my stake. Dimitri broke the silence._

_"Rose, you've already met Guardian Alex Tucker. These are guardians Jeremy Castile and Paul Anderson. Abe assigned these three to be unseen far guards for you and Lissa."_

_He seemed nervous, which of course Lissa confirmed by reading his aura and telling me over the bond. Before I could stop myself, I blurted the question on my mind at the moment._

_"Why are you so nervous?"_

_Dimitri stared at me for a moment before answering._

_"Because-" He was cut off by a knock on the door. He made a motion for everyone to be quiet, but to stay alert in case it was trouble. He walked into the hallway, and I heard the soft mumble of voices. I shuffled myself in front of Lissa without making a sound. Moments later, Dimitri walked back in the living room. His face was a few shades paler, and he wasn't alone. He was followed in by a man that was wearing a black suit. He was wearing a bright colored scarf around his neck and wore a bit of flashy jewelry, a single gold hoop earring included. He wasn't quite as tall as Dimitri, maybe around 6'1._

_As soon as he entered the room, all three guardians changed their posture. It was evident that they respected this man. That's when it hit me. This man was Abe Mazur. Dimitri's boss and my father. Before I had a chance to say anything, a short woman came storming past Abe and Dimitri. I didn't recognize her at first, but when I did recognize her, I stiffened._

_It was my mother, and she was most definitely pregnant._

**Rose POV**

Before I could realize what I was doing, the anger inside of me exploded. I was angry at my mother for never being there for me, for dumping me off at the academy and never actually being a mother. I was also mad at my mother because even after that, she has the audacity to get pregnant again and just so happened to forget to tell me. I'm angry because I can't stand the thought of my mother running off and leaving another child at the academy to fend for themselves.

I was angry at my father too. Not once in my life had I met this man, and he just walks in as though he owns everything. He sent guardians to try to trick me into trusting them as if I was a child, not nearly a guardian. On top of that, he abandoned me just like my mother did.

So my anger exploded. Knowing that it's rude to hit a pregnant woman, I opted to take this anger out on my father. My fist swung through the air before anyone else could realize what was about to happen. Then I heard it. Hell, I think everyone heard it. The sound of my father's jaw shattering. It echoed through the room as I realized that I was probably about to get tackled by every guardian in the room.

I just shattered my father's jaw. So much for getting at explanation out of him any time soon.

Surprisingly, I wasn't tackled, and I realized it's because my father had waved off his guards. Everyone around me looked stunned. I was stunned. I didn't move again until Lissa's voice rung out over the bond.

_Should I heal his jaw? I know that you need answers, and you won't be getting them if he can't talk. _

_You don't have to do that, Lissa. Then everyone here will know about your powers, and it's going to drain you. _

_I'll be fine with some blood and some rest. And we need to trust these people. We already trust Dimitri, and Rose, those are your parents. _

_Fine, but at least make it look like you are mad at me for busting his jaw. Gotta put on a show for our lovely audience! _

Lissa and I laughed in our heads, and her outburst startled everyone in the room.

"Damn it, Rose. Did you have to break his jaw? He's trying to help." Lissa turned her attention to Dimitri. "Call that feeder. I'm gonna need her soon."

Everything was silent again for a minute. Well, everything except for the phone call to the feeder.

I looked at my mother who was attempting to stand tall and be pissed. I say 'attempting to stand tall' because she is only like 5 feet tall. Seriously, I'm 7 inches taller than my very pissed off mother. I lashed out.

"So, mom, when were you going to tell me that I'm gonna be a big sister? Or were you going to hide it from me like you did with my father all these years?"

When I said 'father', I looked pointedly at Abe. Abe noticed and spoke up despite his shattered jaw.

"She's smarter than we gave her credit for, Janine."

"So, it's true then? You're my father?" I questioned. Abe nodded.

Just then, Lissa turned into the leader that I knew she could be. She turned and looked at my father.

"Come sit. I'm gonna fix your jaw. Then we can all talk. The tension in this room is giving me a headache."

My mother finally spoke. "How are you going to fix his jaw? You're obviously not a doctor and if you do something wrong, you will permanently damage his jaw."

"Mother, just shut up, okay? Lissa knows what she is doing. She's not going to damage his face any more than I already have," I snapped.

"So, in the six months that you have been absent from the academy, your friend here has obtained a medical degree? He needs to have it looked at by a doctor, not a teenager."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Lissa interjected. "Abe, please just trust me. I know what I am doing."

I felt the compulsion in Lissa's words. My father quickly succumbed to Lissa's strong compulsion, and quietly sat down on the couch.

"Just relax. Close your eyes and breathe." Lissa told him, and of course, he complied.

She raised her hand to Abe's jaw as I moved to stand beside her. I knew she would be exhausted after she finished. I put my hands on her shoulders to brace her if she collapsed. I closed my eyes, feeling Lissa's healing power through the bond.

Sure enough, when she finished, she was exhausted. Not getting blood every day left her kind of weak, so using her powers exhausted her. Abe focused his attention on Lissa and me before motioning the feeder foward. Everyone sat in silence as Lissa fed. I didn't miss the fact that everyone in the room was staring so I spoke up.

"She's okay now. She just needs to rest. Dimitri, will you help me get her upstairs?"

Dimitri helped me take Lissa upstairs. Well, he helped her get upstairs and I followed. He waited outside her door while I helped her get changed and in bed. She would be asleep for a while, so I walked back out to Dimitri. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his room before turning to me. He was upset; a little mad, somewhat disappointed, and another emotion that I couldn't quite place. When he spoke, I heard the anger and disappointment.

"So much for not keeping secrets. I should know about all of Lissa's powers. What else have you not told me?"

How dare he accuse me if keeping secrets? What about him and those extra guards? He could have mentioned them too! I snapped back at him, my own anger making itself known.

"Me keeping secrets? What about the guard that followed me when I went on a run? And those other two that are in the living room? And don't even get me started on your boss's surprise visit!" I huffed.

"His visit is exactly that. A surprise. I didn't even know he was coming tonight until he showed up at the damn door, Roza!" He exclaimed. "And if you'd give me a minute, I'll explain the three guardians downstairs. Or better yet, let's go back downstairs so that your father can explain. I'd rather you punch him again instead of you punching me. I like my jaw to be intact."

I stared at him curiously. What the hell did he call me? Roza? Is that a pet name?

"Why did you call me Roza?"

He seemed startled by my question.

"I - I didn't, did I?" He said something that sounded suspiciously like a curse word in a language that I could only assume was Russian.

God, the things this man could do to me with just his sexy accent.

"Yes, you called me Roza. Is that some kind of pet name for me? And you've got to teach me to swear in Russian. That'd be so awesome."

He smiled. Well, kind of. It was more of a half smile, but still. I could tell that he rarely smiled. I felt accomplished.

"Roza is your name in Russian. So, no, it's not a pet name, and no, I'm not going to teach you to swear in Russian. You already swear enough in English." He told me.

"But Comrade! I just want to express myself in every way possible!" I pouted.

He ignored me. "Let's get back downstairs. Abe and your mother will be waiting for us."

I huffed at him, but followed him out of his room and back down the stairs. We walked in on a sight that I never wanted to see; my parents embracing one another all while sticking their tongues down one another's throats.

Eww. Parental PDA.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of the characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Rose POV**

Lissa woke up early and we talked about Abe's offer. She agreed so we started packing. I was almost finished packing my things when my phone started ringing. I liked at the caller ID. It was Eddie. I answered because Eddie nor Mason ever called me unless it was an emergency or we had a scheduled phone call.

"Hey Eddie, what's up?"

"Hey Rose, I was calling because my brother told me that he met you."

That's when it hit me. Guardian Jeremy Castile, Eddie's older brother, was among the 'far guards' that Abe sent to help Dimitri.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"I just wanted you to know that you can trust him. He had originally called me to ask if I wanted to see him before he left for Turkey again. When he told me that he was in Portland, I made the connection. I asked if it was about the 'missing princess', and he nearly bit my head off over the phone wanting to know what I knew and how."

"What'd you tell him?"

"I didn't at first, but he knew that I knew more than I was letting on, so he tried to threaten me. that actually scared me a bit. He's never threatened me before. That's how I know you can trust him. So I simply told him that you were one of my best friends. He figured out that I've known where you were all along and he yelled at me. Did you know that your dad has been looking for you since the day that you left the academy? He's had my brother searching for you since day one."

"Wow." I didn't know what else to say. I knew Abe had told me that he had been looking for me for a while, but I didn't know how long.

"Yeah, anyway. I just wanted you to know that my brother has your back. He'll help keep you and Lissa safe. You aren't alone in this anymore. You never really were because Mason and I have been here to try to help."

"Thanks, Eddie. I gotta go for now. Tell Mason I said hey."

We said goodbye, and I returned to finish packing while I thought back to last night.

_**Flashback**_

_Dimitri and I walked downstairs to find my parents making out in my living room. While I was to surprised and disgusted to do anything but stare, Dimitri cleared his throat, effectively catching their attention. When they jumped apart, I found my voice._

_"Great. Now I'm scarred for life. Thanks." Sarcasm dripped from my words._

_Dimitri tried his best to hold his guardian mask in place, but I seen his lips starting to curl upwards. My parents just looked embarrassed. Serves them right. _

_"Look, I don't care if you two want to suck face. I mean, I got here somehow, but please, just please, don't do it in my house or anywhere near my furniture. I don't want to have to burn it." I said. "Now, we have a lot to talk about. Let's go in the kitchen. I'm hungry and Dimitri is going to fix me something to eat."_

_Dimitri was about to say something, but Abe spoke up first. _

_"Since when did my best guardian turn into your personal cook?" He questioned._

_"Since he promised to be completely honest with me, but forgot to mention that I was being followed around by a couple of 'far guards'. Now, let's go before I decide to disappear again. Just because you are here, doesn't mean I trust any of you. I've only barely began to trust Dimitri, but it's still in the gray area."_

_No one else questioned me. I guess they assumed that since I've been under the radar this long, I'd be able to disappear again without a problem. I probably could, but with Abe's guardians and Dimitri expecting it, it will no doubt be a lot harder. We went into the kitchen and Dimitri started making food while I sat at the table with my parents. _

_"So, Abe, how did you find me? I was always careful with mine and Lissa's information, and we were always careful when we left the house."_

_"I have informants all over the world. Everyone I know was looking for you, which believe me, I know a lot of people. One of my informants was just passing through this area during his time off when he happened to spot you in the gym. Dimitri and his team of far guards were briefed and sent here within 24 hours of me receiving that phone call."_

_Great. My father is basically a stalker with a ton of people at his beck and call._

_"Okay. Well, speaking of Dimitri's team of far guards, why was I not privy to this info when I asked for the truth?"_

_"I told him not to tell you. I figured that they would never come into the picture. They were a backup plan, and considering that you were able to spot one following you and take him down with no trouble, maybe I need a better back up plan." Abe commented. _

_I rolled my eyes, and Dimitri brought me the most amazing looking sandwiches. Yes, sandwiches. He's been here less than a week, but he was smart enough to realize just how much I like to eat._

_"Thank you, lover." I joked. Apparently, no one got it because everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. _

_I started laughing. I laughed so hard that I nearly fell out of my chair, but it was cut off when my mother started screaming._

_"What do you mean, lover?" She shot daggers at Dimitri, and I started laughing again. Dimitri was pale. He looked like he thought he was about to die._

_"Relax! It was a joke! Dimitri and I are not sleeping together. I'm still a freaking virgin, if you must know!" I exclaimed once I caught my breath. Everyone seemed to relax, but only slightly. My parents still looked like they wanted to murder Dimitri, and poor Dimitri still looks like he just seen a ghost. _

_"Look, Mom, Abe, even if I was sleeping with Dimitri, you wouldn't touch him. He has just barely made it onto the very short list of people I trust. If you two want anywhere near that list, and want me to have anything to do with either of you, you won't touch or threaten anyone on that list. That includes guys that could possibly turn out to be a love interest. Is that understood?"_

_Both of my parents paled and nodded. _

_"I need verbal agreements. Maybe even written ones." I commented._

_Both verbally agreed. I was relieved. Dimitri hadn't said a word. I had a feeling he was thinking about our kiss. I gave him a look that I hoped told him that we would talk later. He nodded slightly. Neither of my parents seemed to notice. _

_Abe went on to tell me everything that I wanted to know and ask me how I felt about moving to Turkey with him, and continuing my schooling in his home so that I could become a guardian without having to go back to the academy. I promptly told him to go screw himself if he thought I would leave Lissa. He then extended the invitation to Lissa. _

_"How would that work for Lissa though? She wants to graduate and go to college, but she can't officially withdraw from the academy until she turns 18 since her parents are gone." I asked. _

_"I'll have Queen Tatiana set it up." Abe replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "In fact, I want you and Lissa to accompany me to visit the Queen in a few days."_

_"Let me talk to Lissa about all of this when she wakes up. I'll give you an answer in the morning." I got up from the table. "I'm going for a run, then I'm going to the gym." I turned to Dimitri. "Since my father here thinks I can't take care of myself, do you want to come with me? Lissa should be okay if the other guardians are hanging around."_

_Dimitri nodded and headed upstairs, I'm assuming to get changed. I turned back to my parents._

_"I appreciate everything you guys are doing, really, I do. Just don't treat me like I'm 5, okay? I've trained my whole life to become a guardian. That's why when I found out that Lissa and I were in danger, we fled the academy. I've even killed two strigoi who tried to snack on us. If you really want to help, help me find out who knows about our bond aside from everyone who was here tonight. Someone there figured it out just like Dimitri did. I've got a few friends back at the academy working on it, but they aren't doing too well."_

_After that, my parents finally said goodbye and left with the promise of being back in the morning. Dimitri was still upstairs, so I went up and knocked on his door. When he opened the door, he was shirtless. I stared, I couldn't help it. His chest was perfectly sculpted from years of training and fighting. His skin was perfectly tan. Slowly, my eyes traveled up to meet his. _

_The minute that I met his gaze, he reached out for me and pulled me into his chest. Before I could say anything, his lips crashed into mine._

_Fire shot through my veins as the kiss deepened, and when we pulled away, we were both breathing hard. He spoke first. _

_"Do you still want to go for a run or should we talk?"_

_"Maybe we should talk." Was my simple reply. I walked past him and sat on his bed. He looked like he was fighting some type of internal battle before he finally made his way over to the bed. _

_Once he sat down, my mind flooded with thoughts of our kiss and all of the other things I'd like to do to this Russian hunk in his bed. No kiss that I've ever had has made me feel the way I do when he kisses me. I wonder what it means. _

_"So..." I said, awkwardly. _

_"Roza, you nearly got me killed down there when you called me lover. I thought Abe and your mother were going to kill me with just their stares."_

_I grinned. He called me Roza again. _

_"Oh, relax, Comrade. I told you they wouldn't touch you. I was proving a point. And you called me Roza again."_

_He blushed. My Russian God just blushed at me! Wait, he's not MY Russian anything. Not yet, the voice in my head whispered. _

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"_

_"Don't be sorry, I like it. So are you finally ready to talk about that kiss? And the kiss you planted on me just a minute ago?"_

_He glared at me, but I could tell his heart wasn't in it. He ran his hand through his hair._

_"Roza, you are 17. I'm seven years older than you. Even if I don't have to worry about your father trying to kill me, you are a minor. I could go to jail." He admitted with defeat. _

_"I'm not asking you to sleep with me. I just want you to admit that you liked kissing me as much as I liked kissing you. I can see how you fight for control most of the time, even though you are great at hiding your emotions behind that damn guardian mask of yours. Besides, I turn 18 soon. Like, in the next three weeks." I argued. _

_He stared at me in surprise. "No one has ever figured that out before. Not even my best friend Ivan knew how much I fought to control my emotions"_

_I shrugged. "It's kind of obvious to me."_

_"Almost like it was obvious to me that you bluffed your way through threatening your parents tonight?" Dimitri countered. _

_This time, I stared at him in surprise. How could he have known that? Am I that easy to read? Obviously not, because neither of my parents seemed to know that I was bluffing. _

_Once again, before I could stop myself, I found my lips against Dimitri's. This time when I kissed him, his response was immediate. He deepened the kiss, and I felt him wrap his arms around me. My fingers found his hair, and I didn't ever want to let go._

_After a minute, or maybe it was longer, I can't tell for sure, we pull away. Time doesn't seem to exist when I kiss Dimitri. We are both breathing hard, but we don't let go of one another. He whispers in my ear._

_"Alright, you win. I admit it. I like kissing you. I like it very much."_

_I blushed and giggled. _

_"Good, because I want more kisses from now on. I need to go to bed though. My parents will be here early, and I need to talk to Lissa."_

_We reluctantly let go of one another. He kissed me again before I left to go to my room. Lissa was still asleep so I layed down and fell asleep with a smile on my face. My dreams were filled with kisses from Dimitri._

**_End of Flashback_**

**okay, so what did you think? Review and let me know!**

**Also, I have a question For all of my readers. What song or songs do you know that automatically makes you think of Rose and Dimitri? Or just the Vampire Academy world in general?**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I got a review about how my time line was off. I know that. In my story, yes, the accident happened when Lissa and Rose were 15, but they didn't leave the academy until their senior year, when they were 17. That's when someone found out about their bond, and Rose figured out that they were in danger.**_

_**At this point in time, it's probably mid February. Rose and Lissa were only gone from the academy about 6 months before they were found by Abe and his people.**_

_**Janine is also about 6 months pregnant, so I'm gonna say that when she found out that Rose was 'missing' from the academy, she went to Abe and after Abe set up search parties and whatnot, they comforted one another (I'm NOT going into details because parental sex is NOT my kind of thing. Just saying)**_

_**I hope this clears up any misconceptions that have been made.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters**_

_**Please review! I love hearing from my readers. Most interesting review for this chapter might just get a sneak preview at the next chapter, and a shout out on the next one!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Dimitri POV**

Pack, even though I just unpacked. Go to court, even though Abe knows that I'd rather not go. (The Queen isn't too fond of me since I decided not to join the royal guards.) Go back to Turkey, even though I'd rather be going to visit my family in Russia.

Strangely enough, I'm okay with all of this, because in three weeks, I will be able to call Roza mine. Hopefully.

I finally caved last night. I kissed her again. Then, I admitted that I liked kissing her. Actually, I more than like kissing her; I love kissing her, but I didn't exactly tell her that. She called me lover. She nearly got me killed when she did, but when she did, I wanted to take on the entire world for her, even her scary parents. I get the same feeling every time we kiss.

_What is this girl doing to me? _

A light knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts. I opened the door to find Guardian Castile or just Jeremy.

"Hey, man. Can we talk for a minute?"

I moved to the side and motioned for him to enter the room. He didn't waste time, because as soon as the door was shut, he started talking.

"Remember how you mentioned that Rose had some contact that told her about Abe and her mother?" I nodded, and he continued. "Well, I think I know who it was."

"Who?" I questioned. Did this person know about the bond? If so, could they be the reason that Rose and Lissa are not safe at the academy? Could this person be trusted? Was it someone at the academy?

"Surprisingly enough, it's my little brother, Eddie."

His admission startled me. "You told your brother about this mission? Are you crazy? You could have compromised the safety of Rose and the princess!" I was yelling at the end of my rant. I was pissed. How could he do this?

"Whoa! Dimitri, calm down. I called him to see if he wanted to hang out for a day or so since Abe was giving me time off while he went to court. I mentioned that I was in Portland for a few days and HE mentioned the princess. Finally, he told me that Rose is one of his best friends, and he has known where they were since the day that they left the academy. He helped them escape." He explained.

"Wait, last night, Rose mentioned having friends back at the academy that are helping her try to find out who knew about the bond. She said they weren't having any luck. Could your brother be one of them? Who else do you think is involved?"

"Probably Mason, at least. I don't really know any more of Eddie's friends." He said.

"We need to talk to Abe about this. I'd pack your bags, if I were you. You will probably be spending quite a bit of time with your brother after we talk to Abe."

**Lissa's POV**

When I woke up, Rose filled me in on everything that happened from the time that I healed Abe. It's strange to think that after all these years, Rose's parents are finally here and trying to actually be parents. I was skeptical at first about taking Abe's offer to go live with him, and finish my schooling there, as well as meeting the Queen.

He assured Rose that if the Queen doesn't pull me from the academy, that he will help us go back into hiding. Well, he'd help me go into hiding since they are already working on pulling Rose from the academy.

I don't want Rose to leave me. She's my best friend, and the only family that I have left. Without Rose, I wouldn't have made it through the death of my parents and brother. Even with Rose, I still came too close to the edge of losing it more than a few times. She's always been there to help me, to stop me from seriously hurting myself.

She has saved me more times than I can count; all in exchange for the one time that I saved her. It's really not fair to her.

I know that she hides a lot from me; not big things, but small things. Small things like how she someday wants a family: a husband, a few kids, me, her parents, and now her brother. I don't think she knows that her mother is having a boy yet, but I've seen it in his aura when I look at Rose's mom.

Rose is also trying to hide how much she really likes Dimitri. I don't think either of them know it yet, but their auras match. I've only seen it a few times, but I'm almost certain that it means they are soul mates (or at least the closest thing you can get to soul mates, if you don't believe in those). I see the same matching qualities in Rose's parents auras.

That's why I have a plan. A plan that will help Rose end up with the happiness she deserves.

**_so, this chapter is a bit short, but I have big things planned soon._**

**_I also wanted to give a shoutout to _****RoseDimitriLoveJunky. ****_Go check out her stories. I especially loved _****Ice Princess.******

**_please review._**

**_In the next chapter, our favorite characters will be heading to court To meet the Queen. Who else do you think might be roaming around? _**

**_Let me know what you think should happen next! _**


	15. Chapter 15

**_I'm so very sorry! I know that I try to update each of my stories at least once a week, but my grandmother ended up in the hospital this week. She's fine, it was just stressful and time consuming. _**

**_Shout out to BethIsMyName for being the 150th reviewer for this story! _**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters_**

**_Please review! _**

**_Enjoy! _**

**Rose POV**

Abe and my mother had showed up at my house a few days ago. Today, we are leaving for court. Everyone that was at my house the other night was going. Well, everyone except Eddie's brother, Jeremy; Dimitri told me that he was going to the academy to work with Eddie and Mason to find out more about why Lissa and I were in danger there.

I had called Eddie and Mason to let them know what was going on, so they were expecting Jeremy. Abe's personal guardian showed up the day after my parents had. Apparently, he had been in town with my parents, but had been asked to stay back out of the picture the first night. His name was Pavel, and according to my father, Pavel was my uncle; my father's half brother.

Great. This week has been one giant family freaking reunion.

We were taking one of Abe's private jets to court; he has three. Well, two. The third one, or so I had been told, was set to be put in my name on my 18th birthday. Abe informed me that it was decided that he would be absent from my life until I turned 18, when I could legally decide if I wanted anything to do with him. My parents didn't want me growing up with a target on my back due to his shady business and dangerous lifestyle.

The jet and unlimited credit card he set up for me were meant to be birthday/'sorry for being an absentee father for the last 18 years' gifts that he was going to give me when he was supposed to show up out of no where in my 18th birthday. That plan was changed a bit when Lissa and I ran away.

As soon as the plane was in the air, I opted for sleeping through the flight. It seemed like I had only slept for 5 minutes when I felt someone shaking me awake. Out of instinct, my fist swung up and connected with what felt like a shoulder. There was a loud grunt, and that's when I heard giggling. Lissa's giggling to be exact.

"I told you not to touch her while she was sleeping. I learned that lesson when we were kids." Lissa stated, and I opened my eyes. I had hit my father. Again.

"I didn't realize that she would punch me again!" Abe exclaimed. I noticed everyone else standing around, looking astounded.

"Just be grateful I didn't break anything this time, old man. Lissa's right though. You don't touch me when I'm sleeping unless you want to get punched."

"Kiz, I was just trying to tell you that we had landed. We've got a meeting with the Queen in 15 minutes."

"Fine. I'm up. Lead the way."

He did just that. Abe lead us off of the plane and into an SUV that would take us to meet the Queen. It was about 5 in the human afternoon, so it was still daylight outside. We didn't come into contact with anyone except a few guardians on our way to the meeting. Court was exactly like I expected it to be; lavish in every aspect of the word.

With the exception of the two 'far guards' that Abe had sent to protect me in Portland, everyone in our little group entered the Queen's meeting room. It was just like the rest of Court; lavish. We were only waiting for a minute or two before the Queen walked in. Naturally, we all bowed. Well, everyone bowed except Abe. She motioned for us to stand. Abe broke the silence in the room.

"Tatiana."

"Ibrahim." She paused. "I was wondering when you were going to come visit."

"I'm a busy man, my dear. You of all people should understand." He replied. Their banter went back and forth as though they were alone. His tone was definitely not one typically used when speaking to royalty, much less, the Queen.

"Of course. Just because I'm Queen, that doesn't mean I get to sit around and do nothing." She joked.

He laughed. "I never said that it did."

"So, my old friend, why am I up before the sun has set?" Tatiana asked, finally taking note of everyone else in the room.

"I'm calling in a favor." A favor? Why did the Queen owe my father a favor?

She sighed, as if she was expecting the reply he had given her.

"What can I do for you?" I seen Abe smile mischievously. He motioned me forward.

"Tatiana, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Rosemarie Hathaway."

I watched the Queen's expression change from one of light heartedness to one of curiousity and disbelief.

"Rosemarie Hathaway? You mean, the Rosemarie Hathaway that managed to escape from the most heavily guarded academy with the last living Dragomir?" She questioned him. I had no idea where this was going. Lissa started sending calming thoughts over the bond. Again, my father smiled.

"The one and only. She takes after me, wouldn't you say?"

The Queen just stared at me like I was some kind of science project. Eventually, her gaze started shifting between me, Abe, and my mother.

"I don't believe it." She muttered. Her gaze shifted to Lissa. "Vasilisa Dragomir, I'm assuming?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Lissa politely replied. The Queen nodded, and returned her attention to Abe.

"So, Abe, why have you brought them to me instead of to the Headmistress at St. Vladimir's?"

"I told you, I'm calling in a favor. One of the many that you owe me. It's something simple really." I didn't know what to think about what my father had said, so I just kept listening. The Queen sighed in defeat.

"What is it that you need?"

"I need you to have Vasilisa pulled from St. Vladimir's so that she can study privately in my home. I can have tutors come in to help her finish and graduate. Janine and I are doing the same with Rosemarie."

"Why on earth would I do that? They should be sent back to the academy. In fact, your daughter should have her right to become a guardian after graduation revoked. She took the last Dragomir out of a heavily guarded school, and left her vulnerable to strigoi attacks. It was reckless, and irresponsible. If your daughter hadn't been underage herself, she would be arrested for kidnapping." Queen Bitch was nearly yelling by the end of her speech.

I was drenched in anger. How dare she? She has no idea what was going on, and I protected Lissa! With my life! Lissa was attempting to send calming thoughts over the bond, but I was too pissed to notice. I felt a hand on my arm, holding me back from the anger that I knew was close to taking over. Instead of reacting physically, words exploded from my mouth before I could stop them.

"You have no idea why we left the academy, and you have no idea how well I protected Lissa after we left the academy. Don't you dare tell me that I left her vulnerable! I killed two strigoi, damn it! I protected her when no one else would!"

"Rose!" "Rosemarie" There was a chorus of voices calling my name after I finished my speech. I noticed that both my father and the Queen were silent. Abe was looking at me smug, while the Queen stared in astonishment.

"Wow, Ibrahim. The only thing missing from her speech was a threat. She really is your daughter, isn't she?" She focused her attention on me. "So, tell me Rosemarie-"

"Rose. My name is Rose. I won't answer to Rosemarie." I cut her off, venom dripping from my words. I ignored Lissa over the bond. I didn't care if this bitch was Queen; she pissed me off, big time.

She nodded. "So, tell me Rose, why did you leave the academy?"

"Lissa was in danger at the school. She received multiple threats that were accompanied by dead and mutilated animals. When I told the guardians and the Headmistress, it was written off as bullying from other students, even though we were told that it would be thoroughly investigated."

"How are you so certain that it wasn't just bullying?" She asked, annoying me further. I wasn't going to explain mine and Lissa's bond to her. I didn't trust her.

"I just know." I replied. "I've been trained my whole life to be alert to danger, so when I realized it, I told someone who could handle it. When they didn't, I took action by taking Lissa away from the threat."

"That doesn't explain how you know that it wasn't just bullying from another student." She said. My patience is running thin.

"Look, I grew up with every one of the kids at that school. I know what bullying looks like. Well, I guess it's better suited to say that I know what bullying sounds like. Bullying at that school consist of rumors and word fights in the hallways, not dead, mutilated animals and death threats." I snapped.

"Tatiana," my father spoke up, interrupting our conversation. "Are you aware of any of the old stories that tell us about a bond between moroi and their guardians?" Great, he's going to tell our biggest secret.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"These two-" he motioned to Lissa and I "have it. We believe their bond is the reason that someone was threatening the princess."

"What? That's impossible. You and I both know that those stories are just that, stories." Of course she wouldn't believe it.

"Tati, they have a bond. They can communicate without speaking. Vasilisa also has exceptional healing and compulsion powers." Something in Abe's tone made me think that the Queen had no choice but to believe him.

The Queen turned her attention to my best friend. Once again, my anger spiked. This woman was going to make my best friend a lab rat, if we weren't careful.

"Vasilisa, is this true?" She questioned.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I healed Abe's jaw after Rose shattered it a few days ago." Lissa replied.

"Amazing." She breathed. "Is there any way that we can prove this bond exist?"

They devised some 'game', if you could call it that, to prove that Lissa and I could communicate without speaking. I was temporarily blindfolded while Lissa had to tell me over the bond what someone had written on a piece of paper. I thought it was stupid, but after a few tortuous minutes, the Queen was satisfied. She finally believe we were telling the truth. She spoke.

"I'll set it up, on one condition. Christian Ozera and my great nephew Adrian will come with the girls for schooling. Adrian will be coming along to report progress back to me, but Christian actually needs to finish school. Due to his parents willingly turning strigoi, he has been shunned by most. He's just a child, so I'm trying to fix that."

"Done." Was Abe's only reply. Wow. That was less painful than I thought.

"You know where your suite is, Abe. One of the guardians can show the others to their rooms. I'm assuming that you will be here at court until I can have Vasilisa pulled from school?"

Abe just nodded and walked out of the room. What the hell just happened?

**_The Game._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**I know it's short, and the update is late compared to when I usually try to add new chapters. I'm sorry.**_

_**I wanted to inform you all that I will be taking a short hiatus from writing all of my stories. It should only last a few weeks, but I will still be checking my account, so feel free to message me if you want to. The last chapter of this story got very few reviews, and I'm at a stand still. Writer's block is kicking my ass. I think that taking a break will help me get back to where I want to be. **_

_**I will more than likely still write on this story and my others, but I won't be posting anything. Again, I'm sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters **_

_**Please review. It warms my heart, and motivates me to write! Also, ideas of where you would like this story to go would be greatly appreciated. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Dimitri POV**

Everyone in our group followed Abe out of the room where we met the Queen. I was confused, to say the least. I couldn't believe that the Queen was being so compliant with Abe, but then again, it didn't surprise me as much considering that Abe was 'calling in a favor'. It just made me wonder what Abe did for the Queen that warranted the favor she owed him.

As I contemplated this, we were showed to our temporary residences. Abe informed me that my residence would be similar to those I had in Portland; I would be sharing an apartment with Rose and Lissa. He knew that he couldn't separate the two girls, and since Rose made a fuss about only trusting me, he wanted me to stay as close as she would allow. I had to assume she was okay with our living arrangements, because Rose didn't put up the fuss that I had come to expect from her. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed when she started walking in step next to me until she spoke.

"Hey, comrade." She smirked when I looked at her, somewhat startled.

"Hello, Rose." I smiled slightly at her. She had something planned. That much I could see from the mischief shining in her eyes, but I wasn't sure what just yet. "What can I do for you?"

"There are a few things that I could think of that you could do to and for me." She said, aware that the innuendo in her voice didn't escape my notice. I sighed.

"Roza, Roza, Roza. What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, you could kiss me, for starters." A mischievous grin lit up her face, and it took everything within me not to ravish her with kisses in front of everyone.

"Later." I promised. "I'd rather not have an audience."

"Fine. I'm going to go find a gym. I'm stressed, and I need to take some frustration out on a punching bag or two." Rose stated, as she started heading off in the opposite direction of the nearest gym.

"Rose." I called after her, trying to correct her direction. She ignored me. "Rose!" Again, she ignored me. "Roza, the gym is the other way." I told her as I caught up to her. She kept walking, so I grabbed her arm to pull her to a stop. "I'll go to the gym with you. We can spar."

Her eyes lit up, and I knew that she wouldn't pass up my offer to spar. I let go of her arm, and started walking towards the gym. I didn't look back, but I knew she was following me. We made it to the gym, and it was surprisingly empty. It was about an hour before guardian shift changes, so I expected at least a few guardians to be in here training. I heard Rose let out a giggle behind me, so I turned back to look at her.

"If you wanted to get me alone, Comrade, you didn't have to bring me to a deserted gym. You could have just told me that you wanted to 'spar' in the bedroom." She had her lips curved up into that wonderful smirk that haunted my mind at all times during the day and night. She used air quotes when she said the word spar. I rolled my eyes, and looked back at Rose.

Although the sun was setting, it shined through the windows of gym, illuminating Roza, making her look like a true angel. Her deep brown hair that was cascading down her back and over her shoulders, had steaks of sunlight running through it, bringing out the slight natural red highlights that normally stayed hidden in the moonlight. Her deep brown eyes captured my gaze, and I never wanted to look away, for fear that this angel might disappear.

"You look like an angel." I whispered, unable to stop myself, but not wanting to break the spell that the sunlight seemed to settle over the gym.

"If I look like an angel, then you must be a God." Roza replied, slightly laughing. She seemed nervous, an emotion seemingly uncommon to her persona.

Unconsciously, I moved closer to my Roza. The spell from the setting sun still focusing my attention solely on the beautiful angel in front of me. She met me half way as we closed the distance between us. I gently cupped her face in my hands.

"Roza.." I murmured, bringing our faces just inches apart.

"Kiss me, Dimitri." She whispered, and so I did.

My lips met hers with a fiery passion that I didn't know existed until this moment. I never wanted this moment, this kiss, to end. Unfortunately, it did. We pulled away from one another, breathing heavily. The spell was broken, and I could finally think somewhat straight.

Now, the only thing on my mind was the question I have been asking myself for a while now: what is this girl doing to me?

_**please review, and once again; I apologize for my need to take a hiatus. I'll be back soon! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**So, I've tried taking a break from writing and posting, but I think I'm back on my game. I'm back to updating! (The next chapter is finished. If I get some love from my wonderful readers, I will post it tomorrow morning! It's currently 8:04 p.m. where I am, so yeah.)**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Rose POV**

"Will you train me?"

"What?"

"Will you be the one training me in Turkey?"

"I suppose so, unless Abe brings in an actual teacher from an academy."

"I don't want some random teacher from some random academy."

"Then we can talk to Abe, and see what he says about it."

I huffed at his reply. After Dimitri kissed me, we proceeded onto our workout as if nothing happened. I was fine with that because I needed to work off some of this tension building up; sexual and otherwise. Only, the problem was whenever Dimitri and I sparred, that sexual tension seemed to grow instead of shrink, especially when he kept pinning me down. His weight felt natural against me. We were currently doing some cool down stretches while I questioned him about training me. After he mentioned talking to Abe, we were quiet for a few minutes. When we were finished, he spoke.

"If I do end up training you, Roza, you might end up hating me. I'll be pushing you past your limits on a daily basis."

"I figured as much." I paused. "Want to know a secret, Comrade?"

"Sure."

"I would hate you more if you took it easy on me." I smirked and he smiled. It wasn't a small one either; it was one of those rare, making your insides turn to mush, full smiles. I beemed with happiness at the thought that I was able to make him smile like that.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Roza." His accent was thicker and his voice a bit husky as he replied.

Oh, god, this man is driving me crazy. I felt my cheeks burning red, and I hid my face by letting my hair down to hang in my face. I cleared my throat, not trusting my voice just yet.

"Come on, let's go talk to my father." I finally said.

**Abe POV**

I was relaxing in my suite at court after a long day of travel, and that meeting with Tatiana. Sometimes that woman drives me almost as crazy as Janine does, but given our history, we'd do just about anything for one another.

Tatiana and I grew up together; One day during day care, I ended up with the last juice box of her favorite kind at lunch. well, I happened to know that she always had an extra cookie from home, so I struck up a deal. I gave her my juice box, but she had to give me her extra cookie every day for the next week. Thus, a friendship was struck up, and my life as a business man began.

I used those cookies that I got from Tatiana to get other things that I wanted, or things that Tatiana wanted in exchange for more cookies.

My friendship with Tatiana grew over the years, and I thoroughly believe that if she hadn't run for Queen, I hadn't accumulated enemies, and I hadn't met Janine, we'd probably be married with kids. After I accumulated several somewhat powerful enemies, I told Tatiana that I'd never willingly have kids; I didn't want to put them in harms way because of my job and lifestyle.

I think that is why she was so surprised when I introduced her to Rosemarie. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. When I answered, it was no one other than Tatiana herself.

"Come in, Tati. I expected that you would be by sooner or later." I moved to the side and let her in. Tati was the nickname that I gave her when we were kids, and I was the only person ever allowed to call her that. I walked over to the bar in my room while she made herself comfortable on the couch. "Would you like a drink?"

"You know what I like." She replied. Of course I did; her taste in alcohol matched mine. I fixed two glasses of whiskey on the rocks, and handed her one. We sat in silence while I allowed her to gather her thoughts.

"Abe, why am I not surprised that your daughter is the one and only student that has ever been able to break out of a heavily guarded school and manage to evade guardians like she has? Honestly, I don't know how I didn't realize that she belonged to you sooner."

I chuckled. "I would've told you, but Janine and I agreed not to share Rosemarie's identity with anyone until she turned 18. I just can't believe how much she has turned out like me, even with me being absent from her life since the day she was born."

"How did she react when you told her who you were?" Tati asked.

"Well, she somehow figured it out before I got the chance to tell her. Right after I walked in the front door, she punched me and shattered my jaw. Then she rounded on Janine and yelled at her for hiding the fact that she was pregnant. She accused Janine of trying to keep it a secret like she did with me all of her life." I admitted.

"How do you think she figured it out? I didn't even figure it out when the signs were right in front of my face." Tati said with a humorless laugh.

"I have no idea, Tati. She's exceptional, though. I'll do whatever I have to do to keep her and her best friend safe. That's why I sent Belikov to protect him."

"Belikov," she said with a sigh. "I do wish that he had joined my guards. I'm glad you have him watching over the princess, though. I had been watching her before they disappeared. I was going to appoint her as my successor after she graduated."

"What about the family quorum?" I asked.

"I'm in the process of getting a lot of the old laws changed. If that fails, I know that Eric Dragomir had an illegitimate child. I just have to find someone to find her." Tati said, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Ah, so-" I was interrupted by another knock on my door. Tati and I looked at one another, confused. I was not expecting anymore company. I made my way to the door, with a fire ball in my hand, motioning for Tati to hide. I had way too many enemies to take any chances.

I glanced through the peep hole, and relaxed at who I saw outside my door.

"Tati, you can come out. It's safe." I called out as I left the fire in my hand dissappear, and I opened the door.

"Belikov, Rosemarie, please come in."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters**_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Rose POV**

"Belikov, Rosemarie, please come in." My father said as he moved to let us in his apartment.

"It's Rose, old man, not Rosemarie. Get it right, or I'll make sure to shatter your jaw again." I growled. I hate my full name. Before he had a chance to respond, the Queen walked out from wherever she was at before.

"Ah, so there is the threat I expected to hear earlier." She said with a small laugh after motioning for Dimitri and I not to bow. I wasn't planning on bowing anyway; she pissed me off earlier when she talked about me the way she did. Dimitri touched my shoulder as if he knew my anger was trying to surface. I took a calming breath before I spoke.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but-"

"No formalities please, Rose. Right now, I'm simply Tatiana." She said, cutting me off. At least she called me Rose instead of Rosemarie.

"Well, Tatiana, I came to speak to my father, but Dimitri and I can come back if we are interrupting." I hoped that we weren't interrupting anything that involved the removal of clothing. I may not be close to my mom, but if he is cheating on her, even if it is with the Queen, I'll kill him.

"No, you aren't interrupting. Abe and I were just catching up." She said, flashing me a smile. The tension in the air was thick, so Abe finally spoke.

"Let's go sit. It's almost lunch time. Should I have some take out delivered?" My father asked. Reluctantly, I agreed. I didn't want to be here long enough to eat, but I love food too much to turn it down.

As we waited for the food, we all made small talk. Abe explained that he and Tatiana grew up together, and were only friends. I guess he suspected my earlier train of thought. Dimitri mostly stayed quiet; always being the anti social person that he is. Our chat was actually kind of pleasant, which surprised me. After the food arrived, my father seemed to finally get tired of waiting on me to tell him what I came to talk to him about.

"So, Kiz, what did you and Belikov need to talk to me about?" He inquired.

"I wanted to know who you planned on having train me once we got to Turkey." I replied. No point in beating around the bush any longer.

"I have yet to set it up. Did you have someone specific in mind?" He asked while pointedly looking at Dimitri.

"Dimitri, of course. We've already trained together several times, and I trust him. He knows about my bond with Lissa, and he knows how to tell when I have been pulled into her head. Given that knowledge, if I ever get pulled into Lissa's head while I am training, he will know how to handle the situation."

Abe looked to Dimitri for confirmation, and after Dimitri nodded, Abe agreed to have Dimitri train me. Tatiana, on the other hand, wasn't really content with that, I guess, because then she started questioning me.

"Rose, if you don't mind me asking, but how would training with someone who doesn't know about the bond be different than, say, fighting strigoi? What if you get pulled into Lissa's head during a fight with strigoi?"

"I wouldn't be pulled into her head during a fight." I replied. I didn't really feel like answering her questions, but even Abe and Dimitri looked at me expectantly.

"Would you care to elaborate? How can you be sure?" Tatiana pushed for a more detailed answer. I sighed in frustration. I guess I'm going to end up explaining everything that I know about this bond.

"I guess I will start from the beginning." I paused to organize my thoughts. "Remember the accident that killed Lissa's family?" I asked. They all nodded.

"I was in the car with them that night. I'm fairly certain that I died, and Lissa unknowingly healed me, which brought me back from being dead. From the bit of research that I've done, I found out that when she healed me, the bond formed, and now I am something called shadow kissed. It means that I have some weird connection to the world of the dead." I paused again, this time to let them process the information that I told them.

"Well, because of that connection, I have this internal alarm that goes off when strigoi are nearby. I can also communicate with ghosts, but that's a story for another time. Anyway, I know that I won't be pulled into Lissa's head during a fight with strigoi because as soon as I start feeling nauseous, I put up mental walls that keep me in my own head." I finished, feeling slightly smug. Of course, that feeling turned to anger when Tatiana spoke again.

"So, why don't you put up those mental walls while you are training?"

"I refuse to do so." I snapped.

"Why?" She replied, as calm as ever.

"Well, Your Majesty, what if something happened while I was training? Sometimes, I spend hours training, and if, during that time, Lissa was attacked, I wouldn't have any idea if I put up those mental walls. By the time I finished training, Lissa could be dead." I spat venomously.

Everyone was quiet after my venomous reply to the Queen. I sat there, drenched in anger, but I refused to be the one to break the silence. Thankfully, Abe decided, once again, to try to relieve some tension in the room.

"I'm fine with Belikov training you, Rose, as long as he is okay with it."

"No offense, but if I wasn't okay with it, I wouldn't have come here with Rose. I've already informed her that I will be pushing her past her limits in training though. I won't deal with her slacking off." Dimitri said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, now that that is settled, I'm leaving." I said. I needed to go back to the gym. I don't know why I'm so angry lately, but I know it's probably not healthy.


	19. Chapter 19

_**yes, I know this is short, but at least I am posting :) also, there is an important announcement at the end of this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters**_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Rose POV**

The next several days at Court were uneventful, well, mostly uneventful. I trained with Dimitri, I hung out with Lissa, and I met the two guys who would be going with us to Turkey.

Christian Ozera wasn't so bad, I guess. In fact, he is a lot like me. We get along great if you consider constant sarcastic bickering and making fun of each other getting along. Lissa, on the other hand, seems somewhat smitten with him. Oh, this is going to be fun.

Adrian Ivashkov, on the other hand, is what I would call a drunken royal playboy. He reminded me of my ex, Jesse, except that Adrian seemed to be less controlling and possessive. I can't really tell for sure, because I've only met Adrian once so far. I guess that is to be later determined while we are in Turkey. Oh, and Adrian seems to be completely smitten over me. I had snuck a glance towards Dimitri, and I thought I had seen a bit of jealousy in his eyes even though I couldn't be sure since it was gone as quick as it surfaced.

Anyway, the day after I met Adrian, the Queen requested mine and Lissa's presence. When we showed up, we were greeted by both the Queen and Adrian. Adrian was the first to speak.

"Cousin, Little Dhampir, it's good to see you again." He said as he flashed a smile in my direction. His little crush on me suddenly started to make me irritated, and I had no idea why. The other day, I was annoyed, but nothing like this. Right now, I'm furious that he likes me when I made it clear that I was not interested. The only guy I am interested in happens to be 6'7, Russian, and has a weird obsession with western novels. Before I had a chance to snap at Adrian, he spoke.

"Whoa."

"Whoa, what?" I asked, confused.

"Your and Lissa's auras. I've never seen anything like them." He confessed.

"What do you mean auras?" Lissa asked before I could.

"I'm a spirit user. I can see auras and visit dreams. When we met the other day, your auras showed me that Lissa was also a spirit user and you were bonded."

I was shocked. A spirit user? We knew that Lissa had strange powers, but I never thought that she might have specialized in something like spirit. It makes a lot of sense though.

"Wait, if we are both spirit users, why do we have such different abilities?" Lissa asked.

He shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, but the way I think about it is that not all fire users have the same abilities at first. Maybe we just have to learn each other's abilities."

"That makes sense." I said. "Why did you say whoa a few minutes ago?"

"Because of your auras. Lissa had some darkness in her aura, which I have learned has comes from using so much spirit, and then it slipped out of her aura and straight into yours. As soon as it happened, your aura started showing anger and frustration." He stated. Lissa and I were silent, deep in thought.

"Do you think that happened because if their bond?" Queen Tatiana asked from behind Adrian. Honestly, I had forgotten that she was here.

"Yes." Adrian replied without hesitation. "I know that it happened because of their bond, because Rose is the only one who can take away Lissa's darkness, and Rose can't take anyone's darkness except Lissa's." He explained.

"Could this darkness be the reason for my random anger thatoutburst?" I asked Adrian.

He nodded. "That's exactly the reason for your violent outburst. From what I've learned about spirit, the darkness takes whatever negative feelings that it can hold on to, and it amplifies them. For you, Little Dhampir, that feeling is anger. If you weren't taking the darkness from Lissa, she would be much more depressed." He stated matter-of-factly.

I was about to ask him about his negative feeling when the door behind me busted open, and an older guardian came rushing in.

"Hans, what's the emergency?" The Queen asked.

"Kirova is here for the princess. She is demanding to see you immediately."

"Adrian, take Rose and Lissa to Mr. Mazur's room, but keep them out of sight. Hans, call Belikov and tell him to meet Adrian and the girls in Mazur's room. Rose, please go quietly, and if Ibrahim is not there, call him. Tell him that Kirova is here, and that I will be there soon."

I nodded, and followed Adrian to my father's room. I was confused as to why the academy's Headmistress was here for Lissa. Unless the Queen had lied about getting her emancipated and pulled from the academy. Suddenly, I was so pissed that my hands started shaking and my vision started to blur. I faintly heard a voice calling out to me, but I couldn't focus because everything was getting darker. My last conscious thought was hoping that Dimitri would protect Lissa.

_**okay, so I hate to say this, but there will only be one or maybe two more chapters after this. BUT there will be a sequel. **_

_**I am currently planning it out, and will start writing it soon, but I'm not sure when I will be posting it. In the mean time, feel free to check out my other stories if you have not already done so.**_

_**I love hearing feedback, so please review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**There will be one more chapter after this, then I will start working on the sequel. (I think I spelled that wrong, but I have no idea right now. I think my brain might be nothing but mush right now.)**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters**_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Abe POV **

Janine and I were getting ready to go out for lunch when there was a frantic knocking on my door. I opened it to reveal a distraught Lissa and Adrian, who was carrying my unconscious daughter.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Kirova is here for Lissa. My aunt said she will be here soon. We need to call Belikov, and Rose passed out from spirit darkness." Adrian replied, trying to keep a calm facade. Lissa just stood there quietly with tears forming in her eyes.

"Tell Janine that I will be back. I'm calling Belikov now." I told them after I helped Adrian lay Rose down on my couch. I quickly dialed Belikov's number, and brought the phone to my ear as I walked out of my apartment.

"Belikov, get to my place. Now. Rose is unconscious, and the academy is here after the Princess. I'm going to find the Queen."

I only stayed on the phone long enough to make sure he heard me before I hung up and made my way towards the Queen's meeting room. She was supposed to be helping me by pulling the princess from the academy. Yet, it seems that that hasn't happened, so I'm going to get an explanation. If she screwed me over, old friend or not, I'll have her stripped of her title as monarch. Lying to me is one thing, but lying to and hurting my daughter or her friend is another. When you mess with my little girl, the wrath of Zmey won't be merciful.

**Dimitri POV **

Abe called me, and told me that Rose was unconscious in his room. He also said something about Lissa and the academy, but I didn't really hear it. As soon as I told him that I was on my way, he hung up. I had to get to Roza.

I arrived at Abe's room in less than 3 minutes. I rushed in, not knowing what to expect.

Everything was quiet, and the only two people in the room was Roza, who was unconscious on the couch, and Adrian, who was staring at Roza as if he was studying her. He glanced back at me momentarily before turning his attention back to Rose.

"Wow." He said. "This girl is just full of surprises."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious. He turned his attention back to me, but it seemed as though he was studying the air around me.

"You're in love with her." He stated.

Immediately, I began denying it. Sure, I had feelings for Rose. I cared about her, but I don't love her. I'm not in love with her. Am I?

"What?" That's all I could force out. My mind was spinning.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't realize you were still in denial of your true feelings for her. She feels the same way about you, but she is definitely still denying it. She's afraid to get close to anyone who isn't Lissa. Even then, she has secrets that she doesn't share with Lissa despite their bond."

I was shocked into silence. Surely Rose hasn't confided in him. How did he know all of this, though, if she hasn't?

"How... how do you know?" I asked, jealousy coursing through me at the thought of Rose trusting him.

"I'm like Lissa; a spirit user. I can read auras and sometimes thoughts." He replied coolly. "Now, come over here. I have a theory."

I walked towards him to where he was standing near Roza.

"Touch her." He commanded.

"What?"

"Like, hold her hand. Talk to her. She pulled too much spirit darkness from Lissa, and it caused her to pass out. The moment you walked in, some of the darkness disappeared from her aura. It's almost like, even unconscious, she knew that you were here, and she is drawing strength from you to get rid of the darkness." He explained.

I dropped down to my knees beside the couch, and took one of Rose's hands in my own. Using my free hand, I brushed some of her hair out of her face. Her hair felt like silk between my fingers. I started murmuring to her in Russian: asking her to wake up for me because I cared about her.

I went back to thinking about what Adrian said about me being in love with her, and I realized that he was right. I had asked myself multiple times what Roza was doing to me, and now I know: she was making me fall in love with her. Adrian also said that she felt the same way, even though she is in denial, and may not realize it.

I changed the words I was using to talk to Roza, and I finally admitted out loud that I loved her, even if it was in Russian, and no one in the room understood it. At least, I thought no one would understand it. I didn't notice that Lissa and Rose's mother had joined us until Rose's mother spoke.

"Guardian Belikov, may I have a word with you?" She asked politely. When I looked back at her, she looked angry. I didn't have a chance to reply, though, because Adrian spoke up.

"He needs to stay with Rose for a while. He's somehow giving her enough strength for her to be able to push away the darkness. She should wake up soon as long as he stays close to her."

"Why can't Lissa stay with her?" Rose's mother snapped.

"Rose is taking darkness away from Lissa, and until Rose wakes up, it's best if Lissa keeps her distance." Adrian replied as if it was common knowledge.

"What about you? Why can't you start with her while I speak to guardian Belikov?" She asked, still angry.

"Guardian Belikov is the only person who seems to be able to help her fight the darkness. The moment he walked in the door and started talking, her aura started to clear. I'm not saying that you can't talk to him, just not right now." Adrian replied. Rose's mother then started speaking Russian. It was broken, and hardly conversational, but I understood her nonetheless.

"You love my daughter?" She asked. I nodded then replied slowly so that hopefully she would understand.

"I love your daughter with all of my heart. I tried to stay away from her and just do my job, but she wouldn't let me." I said. When she didn't reply, I switched to English.

"Did you understand everything that I said?" I asked carefully.

"Yes. I think so. We will talk later. I have questions, and I want to ask them in English so I can be sure of your answers before I speak to Ibrahim about it." She replied.

"Rose doesn't know, yet." I told her. She simply nodded and walked out of the room. It was then that I noticed that Lissa had walked out of the room too.

I turned my attention back to Rose, and I ran my fingers through her silky hair while whispering to her in Russian. After a few minutes, she began to stir.

"Comrade? What happened?"

"I'm here Roza. You passed out from pulling too much darkness from Lissa. She's fine. She's in the next room with your mother. We won't let anyone get her." I replied.

Her whole body seemed to relax at my words. I vaguely noticed that Adrian also slipped out of the room, leaving Roza and I completely alone. I leaned in, and pressed my lips against hers. She responded to my kiss eagerly, and pouted when I pulled away.

"Your mother is in the next room. The only reason I risked kissing you now is because you scared me. I was so worried when Abe told me that you were unconscious." I explained.

She sighed in defeat, but didn't answer. Just then, Adrian, Lissa, and Rose's mother walked back into the room. Rose's mother motioned for me to follow her, and I knew this conversation wouldn't be a pleasant one.

_**Also, I will be starting/posting a new story soon. If you would like to have input on which story you would like me to post, please go check out the very last chapter in my story 'How Could I Forget?'**_

_**It is an A/N that contains summaries of the three stories that I plan on writing. You just have the option of telling me which one that you would like to see posted first. You can review (this story or the other one) and let me know, or you can let me know in a pm.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**This is the final chapter in this story, but don't worry, there is a sequel in the works!**_

_**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and enjoyed this story with me. Feel free to check out my other stories if you haven't already. Also, I love hearing from you guys, so after you finish this chapter, hit me up with a message or review, and let me know what you think should happen in the sequel!**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Abe POV **

I walked into Tatiana's meeting room after being recognized by her royal guards. Once I got in the room, I vaguely recognized the Academy's Headmistress, who was in a heated argument with Tatiana.

"Vasilisa needs to return to the protection of the academy. Rosemarie Hathaway should be arrested on kidnapping charges, stripped of her privilege to become a guardian, and sent to a blood whore community!" The Headmistress exclaimed.

"Ellen Kirova, that is enough. No such thing will happen. Rosemarie was right to take Vasilisa away from there. She was, indeed, in danger, and you wrote it off as mere bullying. It is you that should be arrested for endangering her." Tatiana snapped. I smirked at her response.

"We looked into the accusations of Vasilisa being in danger, but we found nothing to support such an outrageous theory." The Headmistress huffed.

"If I may interrupt, Your Majesty, I have something to say." I said with formality that I would rarely ever use.

"Go ahead, Ibrahim." Tatiana replied as she sat back in her chair and smirked. I turned my attention to the Headmistress.

"Headmistress Kirova, I'm assuming?" She nodded, and I kept talking. "My name is Abe Mazur." I paused, and she paled. Good; she's heard of me. "My daughter is Rosemarie Hathaway, and I will shortly be talking custody of Vasilisa Dragomir. Is there a problem that I may help resolve?"

Tatiana had informed me that I would be taking custody of Vasilisa until she turned 18 simply to be able to take her back to Turkey with minimal problems.

"I was only informed that Vasilisa and Rosemarie had been located; not that custody of Vasilisa would be taken from the academy." She announced.

"Well, I apologize for the miscommunication of information. The paperwork to have custody transferred to me has already been put into motion. Neither Rosemarie nor Vasilisa will be returning to your academy. As soon as-"

"What?!" She exclaimed, cutting me off. Her face turned red with anger.

"I was speaking. Didn't your parents tell you that it's rude to cut people off?" I replied in a dark tone, lacing my words with a silent threat. Her face paled once again. "Now, as I was saying; as soon as the paperwork is finished, I will be withdrawing both girls from your academy to continue their education with private tutors."

The Headmistress's gave became red with anger again, and Tatiana quietly giggled. She was enjoying watching me put this woman in her place. I smiled at my old friend, and smirked at the raging Headmistress.

"Your Majesty, why is this happening?" The Headmistress asked.

"This is happening because you failed to find and deal with the danger presented to the Princess while she was in your care, and I believe that Ibrahim has the best guardians and abilities available to protect her while she is finishing her schooling. Afterwards, she will be here at court under my protection." Tatiana stated. The Headmistress simply nodded her head, finally realizing that there was no way to change what has been set in motion.

"I'll need that paperwork as soon as possible. Where should I have Vasilisa's and Rosemarie's possessions and records sent to?" The Headmistress inquired.

"I'll have someone pick it up at the end of this week." I replied. She nodded, and I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. At least that's settled. Now, I have to check on my daughter.

**Dimitri's POV **

I followed Janine into a average looking bedroom. Well, average by Zmey's standards. I stayed quiet, just waiting for whatever line of questioning she was going to give me. I needed her to stay as calm as possible, seeing as that her normally short temper is even shorter due to her pregnancy hormones. She turned around to face me, and finally broke the heavy silence surrounding us.

"Sit." She ordered, and I did as I was told and stayed quiet.

"Tell me why I shouldn't hand you straight over to Ibrahim, and let him deal with you." She commanded in a calm voice.

"I don't know. You probably should. I'll take whatever wrath you or Abe have for me as long as Rose doesn't end up hurt." I replied.

"How long have you loved her?" She asked.

"I only realized that I did after Adrian confronted me about it. It nearly killed me to see how vulnerable she was, and when he told me that I could help her, I jumped at the chance. I had to make sure that she was okay."

"Have you have sex?" She fired off.

"No." I paused. "We've kissed, but nothing more. I told her that we had to wait."

"Until when?" She pressed.

"At least until her birthday. I wanted her to make our relationship - if that's what you could call it - known, but I refuse to push her into doing something that she wasn't ready for."

"What did you say to me earlier when we were speaking in Russian?" She asked.

"I said that I love her with all of my heart. I tried to stay away from her, and just do my job, but she wouldn't let me."

"What do you mean that she wouldn't let you?" She asked, slightly confused.

"One night while we were in Portland, we were arguing. One minute, we were throwing words around because she didn't trust me, the next minute, she was kissing me. I broke it off when I realized the position that we were in, and afterwards I tried to keep my distance. Every time that we were alone, she'd bring it up. Finally, I told her it was a mistake and that it would never happen again. Another time, we sparred. One minute, we were throwing and dodging punches, the next, she was kissing me again. I yelled at her, and she yelled back. Then, there was the night that she called me her lover. We argued, and we kissed." I paused. I knew that the timeline of events that I was giving to Janine were not exactly how it happened, but I didn't want her to know exactly how easily I had given in. "I kept trying to tell her no, but she's a lot like her father. When she wants something, she doesn't take no for an answer. Somewhere along the way, I guess I fell in love."

She sighed. "Just take care of her. If you hurt my daughter, I'll kill you if Rose doesn't do so first." She paused.

"Oh, and I won't be telling Ibrahim."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you will be." Janine replied.

_**Okay, so this is the end of this story. I will be eventually posting a sequel (I will add a new chapter/announcement to this story to let you guys know when it's posted).**_

_**So, what did you think?**_

_**Rose is okay. Dimitri knows that he loves her, and Janine practically gave them her blessing. Lissa and Rose are no longer in danger of being dragged back to the academy. All that's left to do now is to finish up paperwork, and pack before they head off to Turkey! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this story, because I enjoyed writing it! **_


End file.
